Relationships
by Ryeloza
Summary: Two stories in one, revealing the tales of the parents of our favorite movie characters.
1. An Unlikely Pair

Okay.this is my first fic..i don't know what inspired me to write this. Anyway, for this part the characters belong to me, but in later chapters they belong to the talents of all who created "The Mummy." I hope you enjoy!!  
  
Robert Carnahan turned to face his sister Ethel and her husband Martin and grinned. "Perfect day to begin a voyage, don't you agree Martin?"  
  
"Yes," Martin said, chancing a glance up toward the sky. It was dark and cloudy. "A perfect day."  
  
"This is just plain foolishness Robert and you know it," Ethel said miserably. "Anything could happen; what if I never see you again."  
  
Robert shook his head. "Always the optimist Ethel. This is 1888, technology is booming, dear sister of mine. And this is an English vessel after all. I'll be fine."  
  
"You say that now. Just wait until something actually happens. You'll be very sorry you ever left your mother country Robert."  
  
Martin interrupted before his wife could continue. "He's only going to Egypt dear. He'll be back before you know it. Besides, how will we continue to make Britain the capitol of the world if we just sit at home and read the paper?"  
  
"You don't let me read the paper Martin."  
  
Martin blundered momentarily before answering. "Of course I don't let you. It would sour your mind and ruin your innocence."  
  
A low whistle sounded, alerting Robert that it was time to take his leave. Kissing Ethel on her cheek and picking up his small bag, Robert started up the ramp to the ship.  
  
"Be careful Robert!" Ethel called. "Come home soon!"  
  
Robert kept walking, ignoring her urgent calls. He was filled with ecstasy, the same he felt every time he made a voyage. Since he was eighteen he had been traveling the world. It had begun by studying abroad in France, Italy, and Spain and spread into a desire to visit and study other cultures. Robert was an adventurer through and through, living off of artifacts he sold to various English museums whenever he stopped home for a brief time. Well, that and the help of his generous brother-in-law. Martin funded most of his travels, believing Robert was furthering the growth of England, and Robert had no qualms about deceiving him.  
  
This trip would be his first to the African continent; a place Robert had wanted to go since England first began to colonize there. Egypt. Just the sound of the country sent shivers through Robert's body. It enveloped all the mystery and intrigue Robert had ever wanted, and now, finally, he was going to explore it. Nothing could give him greater joy.  
  
Ships were a nuisance to Robert. They were not quick in getting a person where he wanted to go, caused seasickness, and served intolerable food. Robert almost went stir-crazy during every trip, but this one was especially bad. The weeks that followed his departure from Martin and Ethel were turmoil of longing for land and impatience to reach his dream. The day the ship docked in the Egyptian port was one of the happiest in Robert's twenty-eight years on earth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malai detested England and everything it embodied. She hated the way the English dressed, their total arrogance, and the superiority they believed they had to all other peoples. In her opinion, they had nothing too spectacular to offer to the world, not even an adequate history. Egypt was thousands of years old and had, in her opinion, a more unique and interesting history than any other country.  
  
At a very young age, Malai began to learn the beauty of Egypt. She was seven when her young mother took her and her younger sister Rapia to a small chamber in the immense house and began to teach them to read and write ancient Egyptian. Over the years, in a combination of memory and old documents, Malai's mother taught her and her siblings the history of Egypt.  
  
Ratana had been married to Yhotip Napatay at age fifteen and had given birth to Malai at age sixteen. He was considerably older than her, and she did not love him. Throughout the years, he tried to squeeze every last drop of Egypt from his family. Yhotip, though Egyptian himself, had admired the English ever since he had met an Englishman as a boy. From that point on his mission in life had been to be English. He worshipped the English culture, impressed those beliefs onto his family, and adapted his home and attitude to fit that of an Englishman. It nearly drove Ratana into insanity, but she managed to hang on with due to the mere fact that she wanted her children to know their heritage. The fateful night Yhotip found out the undoing she had committed over fourteen years was devastating. He sent Ratana away to an institution in England, where, soon after, the family was notified she had killed herself. It was devastating to her children, especially Malai who had clung to her mother's knowledge like a leech. All of these events led her to believe the English were out to destroy Egypt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robert had been living in Cairo for only two months when he met an old friend of his in town. James Hurlington had been a classmate of his for years, but they had parted ways years ago when Robert discovered his love for travel. James preferred his job at one of England's most prestigious banks to travel and their friendship drifted apart.  
  
The two men had been walking in opposite, hurried directions when they ran straight into one another. "Watch where you're going!" James yelled. Then, recognition dawned. "Robert Carnahan? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes?" Robert replied, squinting into the face of his friend.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't recognize me Robert," James laughed.  
  
As realization came to Robert, he yelped, "James Hurlington! I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, fine. How are you? Still traveling I see. You haven't acquired a wife yet?"  
  
"No," Robert said indifferently. "What are you doing in Egypt?"  
  
"Ah," James said coyly. "I've come to, how shall I put it, take advantage of Egyptian hospitality."  
  
Robert looked puzzled. "What are you talking about James?"  
  
"A woman, Robert, you poor, naive man."  
  
"A woman?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Egyptians know as well as English that women are useless creatures. Except for bearing children and satisfying their men," James said matter-of-factly.  
  
Robert kept his opinions on the validity of that statement to himself. "So what do you want with an Egyptian woman James?"  
  
"I'm after the latter reason for getting a girl Robert."  
  
"That's ridiculous."  
  
"No, actually, it's quite simple."  
  
"Oh?" Robert said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes you silly fool. And I'll tell you, but let's get out of the street 7tZfor goodness sakes. I need a bloody drink anyhow."  
  
The two men walked quite a distance to the nearest pub and approached the counter fairly quickly. After drinking three shots, James chose to complete his mysterious story.  
  
"I don't know if you ever knew this Robert, but many, many years ago my father traveled to Egypt."  
  
Robert smiled. "Really James, I never knew. Why?"  
  
"Some foolish reason or other," James blabbered. "It doesn't matter. But, while he was here, he met a young man who became infatuated with the English. Can you blame him?" James paused for another drink. "Anyway, a few years ago Father came back to Egypt and found the same man. It turns out the poor fool has wiped out any part of his culture; he wants to be English. Father made that much of an impression on him; can you believe it?"  
  
"Yes actually, I can see that," Robert said.  
  
James shook his head in disbelief and continued. "Well, apparently Father mentioned me and my work and this man was very interested. He told Father that his daughters could use a good influence like me and he suggested that if Father wanted, he could buy either of his two oldest."  
  
Robert looked astonished. "Buy his daughter?"  
  
James nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Seems the Egyptians know at least one thing the English don't. Father, of course, mentioned it to me a few months ago and I was more than willing to come out here and see for myself."  
  
"You're going to marry an Egyptian girl?" Robert asked skeptically.  
  
"Don't be daft man! I'm just going to use her for a while. A few weeks, a few months, I'm not sure. There's no way I'd take her back to England though. I'll just leave one day. I'm sure she'll be devastated, but she'll get over it. I am engaged you know. I told Mary I was going on a business trip. The way I see it, I should have one more romp before I marry the girl."  
  
Robert fought back the desire to punch James and took another drink. He couldn't comprehend why James would want to do such a thing.  
  
James watched him a moment and then slapped him on the back. "Well I must be going Robert. Promised this chap I'd be at his home this evening and it's already past four." James started toward the door and then hesitated. "Hey Robert, why don't you join me? I mean, the family does have two girls they're trying to get rid of, and I can't take both. It could be interesting."  
  
Robert began to decline, but then curiosity got the better of him. He had come here to learn about Egyptians, what better than to live with them for a few days? "All right," Robert accepted, "I'll come."  
  
"Good show Robert! Come on, I have horses waiting outside."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Robert and James arrived outside a huge house around half past five that evening. It was modeled very similarly to the English homes of the day and Robert was quite taken aback. Maybe James had not exaggerated the extent to which the family wished to become English. It was quite depressing.  
  
James eagerly went up and knocked on the door. They were greeted fairly quickly by a servant who took them to a very spacious library. A tall, broad Egyptian man in very fine clothes shortly joined them.  
  
The man walked with a stride up to James and shook his hands. "Mr. James Huntington?" he asked.  
  
"Yes my good fellow. I hope you don't mind, but I brought my companion here with me. This is Mr. Robert Carnahan."  
  
"Mr. Carnahan, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," the man said as he shook his hands. "I am Mr. Yhotip Naranay."  
  
Robert nodded his head slightly as a sign of acknowledgement. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Why don't I show you gentlemen to your rooms?" Yhotip suggested.  
  
James began to follow, but Robert paused. "Mr. Naranay, if it is not to much of an infraction on your hospitality, I was wandering if I could explore your library for a bit instead."  
  
"Of course Mr. Carnahan. Go right ahead."  
  
"I'm much obliged."  
  
Robert looked through the shelves, pulling out a few book and glances at various titles. Most were English novels or volumes of English history or geography. It distressed Robert to a certain degree. The home seemed to have Egyptian characteristic to it.  
  
Just as he had pulled out a book on the Rose War, Robert heard a rustling in the bushes. He replaced the text and walked to the open French doors on the other side of the room. When he got outside he found someone trying to climb the garden wall.  
  
"Excuse me," Robert said loudly.  
  
The person did not stop. Instead he went faster. Annoyed and curious, Robert glided to the wall and grabbed the arm of the person, forcing him down. Only, to his surprise, it was not a man, but instead a beautiful young girl. She was wearing all black and had a veil over her face. Her beautiful midnight black eyes bore fiercely into him.  
  
"Let me go!" she demanded.  
  
Robert shook his head. "Why should I? Where can you possibly be sneaking off to at this time of night? It's dangerous to be out in the desert at night."  
  
"I know that," she growled, trying to wrench her arm from Robert's grip.  
  
"Come on," Robert said. "I know you must live here. Are you running away or something?"  
  
"That is none of your concern."  
  
"Then you'll be more than happy to come inside."  
  
A voice from up above bellowed down into the garden. "Malai! Where on Earth are you?"  
  
Glaring at Robert, the young woman broke free and started toward the doors. Robert followed with a smile flitting about his lips.  
  
"Now," he said, "what is your name?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same question. You are the one who is a stranger in my house."  
  
"Touché," Robert smiled. "My name is Robert Carnahan. I'm here as a guest of Mr. Naranay's and with my companion James Huntington."  
  
The girl looked at him angrily. "My name is Malai Marana, the oldest daughter of your host."  
  
"Malai!" Yhotip's voice boomed from behind them. "Where were you?"  
  
"I was out Father, you knew that. I just got in and found our guest here."  
  
"What are you doing in that ridiculous outfit? Go upstairs this instant and change into something appropriate."  
  
"Egypt is appropriate for Egypt. England is not," Malai said angrily. She glared at Robert and her father and rushed out of the room.  
  
"Mr. Carnahan, I apologize," Yhotip said. "My daughter is slightly temperamental. Nothing a good match won't fix."  
  
Robert nodded, thinking more of Malai than Dhoti's problems with her.  
  
"I came to inform you that dinner is ready. Won't you join us?"  
  
Robert followed Yhotip into an ornate dining room, much like ones he had seen at home. The feeling that he was back in England overwhelmed him. As he entered and took his seat across from James, Robert studied the room thoroughly. Then, suddenly, two others joined them. One was introduced as Yhotip's second eldest daughter, Rapia. She was dressed like an Englishwoman and seemed much more tame than her older sister. The other was a very pretty girl who looked about six or seven. She was Yhotip's youngest child, Lucria.  
  
The food was already being served when Malai reappeared and sat down between her sisters. She was now dressed in a slightly outdated English fashion too. Robert thought it looked very unnatural on the girl and she looked miserable in it. It ruined some of the natural beauty about her that he had seen outside.  
  
"Where are Karpoh and Fajop?" Yhotip asked in a voice that indicated he was irritated.  
  
Rapia opened her mouth to answer, but was prevented by Malai. "They went to the city early this morning," she explained. "Karpoh told me they would be late and not to expect them until long after nightfall."  
  
Yhotip shook his head in disgust. He was clearly annoyed that his sons were not present. "I'm going to have a talk with those boys."  
  
The man then seemed to force himself to maintain a pleasant but authoritative attitude. He began to make pointless small talk with his guests.  
  
"Mr. Carnahan," he began, "what do you do for a living?"  
  
Robert smiled. "Mostly I take advantage of my brother-in-law's large wallet." James grinned, but Yhotip waited for him to continue. "I actually travel quite a bit. I'm a student of culture." Yhotip still seemed uncertain. Robert cleared his throat. "I study other cultures around the world," he explained more carefully. "I find artifacts, go to ancient places. It doesn't make much money at all."  
  
"I see," Yhotip said.  
  
Robert shook his head. "No, I don't believe you do. I travel to find out how other societies functioned, about the distinct personality each culture contains. Egypt, for example. This is my first time here, but I've been fascinated by it for years. Next week, for example, I found some men who offered to take me on an archeological dig. I thrive off of culture. It's what makes us who we are and I feel with all my heart that a person should embrace it. Well, as long as he doesn't become too absorbed in it. That's the trouble with the English, you know. They refuse to open up to any other culture."  
  
Malai stared at him in astonishment while trying to maintain her calm exterior. She had never heard anyone express his feelings on the world quite like this Mr. Carnahan. It startled her that anyone, especially and Englishman, could be so open.  
  
Yhotip, on the other hand, was not so impressed. "How could you reject any part of the English culture?" he demanded. "The English are three notches above the rest of the world and climbing. They've always dominated the world and they'll continue to dominate it until the end of time."  
  
"Here here," James agreed.  
  
"No," Malai argued. "England has barely been a unified country for nine hundred years. It may dominate and destroy the world today, but for thousands of years Egypt, Greece, and Rome were the top nations of the world."  
  
"Very well said," Robert agreed.  
  
Yhotip glared at his daughter. "She is a woman, what does she know?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Quite a bit, it appears," Robert said.  
  
Yhotip shook his head and ignored the whole conversation. Instead he began thrilling discussion about banking with James.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malai had been quite taken aback by Robert. His willingness to open to other cultures was beautiful to her after years of suffocating lessons on the history of England. And he had clearly insulted her father. Despite the fact he had spoiled her plans for escape tonight, she couldn't help but feel a sort of respect for the man.  
  
After dinner she had excused herself and fled to her room. After five minutes Rapia appeared in an Egyptian dress similar to Malai's earlier ensemble. "You're not ready!" Rapia accused.  
  
"I can't go now," Malai argued. "Someone has to make sure Lucria gets out too, and right now she's trapped downstairs with those men, entertaining them."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Rapia demanded. "This is our one chance. We told Karpoh we would meet him by nine or else he should leave without us. If we don't leave now we'll never make it."  
  
Malai sighed. "Then go now. You leave out my window instead of your's, that way we won't get caught this time. Take a horse and leave out the back entrance and circle around the house to the main path. Do you remember where we're meeting Karpoh?"  
  
Rapia looked at her sister reluctantly. "Yes, outside of Cairo at nine o'clock."  
  
"Good. Do you have your bag with you?"  
  
"Yes, I didn't unpack it after we got caught earlier."  
  
"All right."  
  
"What about you and Lucria?"  
  
Malai smiled weakly. "I'll get us out eventually. Maybe not in time to even meet you at the docks tomorrow, but some time soon. If I don't make it to the boat tomorrow I'll meet you at the Giza Port in four months time. We'll be okay Rapia."  
  
Malai hugged her sister tightly. "I love you Rapia. And tell the boys I love them too."  
  
Rapia was crying and obviously distressed, but she whispered farewell in Egyptian and headed to the window to climb down the trellis. Malai threw the bag down to her and watched her sister disappear. Then she sat on her bed and cried. Despite what she said, she probably would never get out of here unless it was as sold property and she would even more likely never see her siblings again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning at breakfast Yhotip was in distress. He was sitting at the table, clearly angry, waiting for Malai to come down. When she finally appeared he didn't even wait until she was seated to begin questioning her.  
  
"Where are your brothers and your sister?" he roared despite the discomfort his guests felt.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Father," Malai lied.  
  
"Don't lie to me young lady. I am not above shipping you off like I shipped your mother off."  
  
Malai looked at him calmly, despite her rising fury. "The last time I saw Karpoh and Fajop was yesterday afternoon when they left for Cairo. And I haven't seen Rapia since I said goodnight to her yesterday. As far as I know they're all in Cairo."  
  
Yhotip glared at her but did not question what she said. He apparently believed that she was being honest with her, but that did not stop his rage. Fine," he glowered. "If they think they can run away good luck to them. I just hope they were smart enough to get out of the city. Gentlemen, you'll have to excuse me. I'm going to find my children and bring them back home immediately."  
  
Robert, James, and Malai all followed Yhotip to the hall where he called several servants and told them to come with him. The small party left in a flourish and James sighed. "Well that's Egyptians for you."  
  
As James left to go back to breakfast Malai smiled and quietly, in Egyptian, whispered, "Too late father, they're long gone."  
  
Robert continued to look at the door as he calmly pulled out his watch, glanced at it, and said, "Actually, their boat doesn't leave for another half hour. You'd better hope it doesn't get delayed any longer than that."  
  
Malai looked shocked and terrified at the same time. "How did...When..." she sputtered.  
  
"I was searching for my room yesterday evening when I overheard you and your sister. I apologize for eavesdropping, but I was quite intrigued.  
  
"But just now....how did you know what I said?" Malai asked quizzically.  
  
"I learned to speak quite a bit of Egyptian over the years. As I said last night, Egypt has always fascinated me." He paused. "I'm also sorry for spoiling your plan of escape last night. I thought you were being foolish and running away without a plan. I simply didn't want to see you die in the desert in the middle of the night."  
  
Malai's shock turned to anger for a moment and then fled to fear. "Are you going to tell my father?" she asked.  
  
Robert finally turned toward her and shook his head. "I would have by now if I planned to."  
  
Malai sighed a breath of relief. The initial fright of discovery was gone. As she studied the man, his tall, thin figure, curly brown hair and brown eyes against his tanned, weathered face made him seem strong and kind, she shook her head. Disbelief still inhabited her head; how could an Englishman be this considerate?  
  
"I suggest we take this discussion outside," Robert suggested. "I don't trust this house to keep a secret."  
  
Malai nodded her head in agreement and led Robert to the garden.  
  
"So," Robert began, "how were you planning to escape last night? I only saw you, not your sisters."  
  
"Rapia and Lucria were still upstairs. They were going to come down after me. When I heard you coming I tried to run and hide until you left and it was safe for them to come down. Unfortunately, I was not quick enough."  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Naranay."  
  
"I know," she accepted sadly. She did believe he was truly sorry.  
  
"Why are you all running away?" Robert inquired.  
  
Malai sighed. "Since we were born, our father suppressed us and denied us knowledge of our heritage. He wanted to be English; he wanted us to be English. My mother, however, embraced our Egyptian past. She secretly taught us the history and language. Everything. I was fourteen when my father discovered what she had done. He sent her to an institution in England and he took her own life. We've spent the past five years disobeying our father, trying to teach Lucria, and sneaking away from this nightmare. When he told Rapia and I that he was going to sell at least one of us to a good Englishman, we knew we had to escape." She smiled sadly. "At least Rapia and my brothers got away."  
  
Shaking his head Robert stopped walking and looked into Malai's beautiful eyes. "I'll get you out."  
  
"How?" Malai asked skeptically. She stared straight back into his eyes. They were enchanting her and she did not dislike it.  
  
Breaking the stare her began to pace. "Tomorrow night," he said, "James is going to make a bid for you. He and your father will be in negotiations for a long while. During that time I will say I'm going for a walk around the property. You go to your room and get yourself and your sister ready. Eventually I'll come past your room, whistling. When you hear me climb down and meet me. Go to the stable and I'll continue walking. Steal two horses. I will pass the library, where I assume your father does his discussions," Malai nodded, "and make sure they're still there. If they are, I'll meet you that the gate. Then I'll escort both of you to Cairo. I will rent you a boat and row you away, because your father will most likely discover your absence quickly. Then I'll take you wherever you would like. If I don't make it out within ten minutes, go yourself. Here's," he pulled his wallet out, "two hundred pounds. It should get you fairly far if I don't make it."  
  
Malai stared at the money before cautiously accepting it. "Why are you doing this?" she questioned.  
  
"I don't know. Partially guilt and pity," Robert admitted. But it was more than that, though neither of them realized it.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
Robert nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next night came slowly. The day was dominated by Yhotip's increased distraught over his missing children and impatience with James's lack of will to negotiate. When James finally brought up the subject at dinner, Yhotip forced him into the library immediately. And, just as planned, Robert informed them of his walk and Malai rushed upstairs to make last minute preparations.  
  
Robert strolled around the property slowly; he did not want to attract any attention to himself. By the time he was at Malai's window, night had fallen into her full glory, complete with a full moon. Robert began to whistle softly and shortly Malai appeared.  
  
Anxiously, Malai assisted Lucria out of the window and watched her climb down. Then she tossed the bags to Robert and proceeded out the window. When she dropped to the ground she and Lucria fled to the stables.  
  
As Robert continued his walk he became increasingly nervous. He was approaching the library and praying James and Yhotip would still be in heated discussion. In fact, he was counting on it. When he did reach the room, he was disappointed to find the curtains drawn; it was impossible to see in. Straining to hear voices, Robert's heart began to race. When the nearly inaudible tones of James' voice reached Robert's ears, he breathed a sigh of relief and hurried on.  
  
Once he reached the gate he picked up his bag in the nearby bushes, where he had hid it earlier, and hurried outside. Seeing Malai with the horses sparked hope and action back into his heart. As he fastened his bag to the horse he picked up Lucria. She responded by struggling and fighting his grip. "Get off me! Let me go!" she yelled.  
  
Malai rushed over and clasped a hand across her sister's mouth. "Be quiet!" she hissed. She looked up at Robert. "I've explained over and over why we're leaving and she doesn't understand. I don't know how to keep her quiet."  
  
Robert looked at the little girl and then turned back to Malai. "Maybe we should let her go. I'm sure she'll stay quiet about our whereabouts. She's just too young to understand what's happening."  
  
Malai glared at him. "I'm not leaving her here to be raised by that fiend. I thought you understood why we have to do this, but obviously you don't."  
  
Robert shook his head but conceded. He climbed on to the horse with the girl despite her renewed struggle.  
  
"Lucria!" Malai whispered harshly. "We're going on a trip and it's a secret. You have to be quiet so we aren't discovered."  
  
Lucria stared at her sister and stopped the struggle. And, as they set out for Cairo, she fell asleep.  
  
Malai was tired and weary by the time they reached the docks late that evening. Her nerves were stretched quite far and they nearly broke when Robert came back and explained they would have to steal a boat if they were going to get out of Cairo before morning.  
  
"Fine," she said. "Let's steal a boat."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Robert protested. "We can't just steal a boat from the docks. It's wrong."  
  
Malai shrugged. "You do what you want. I'm taking Lucria and getting both of us to safety before dawn."  
  
Assessing the amount of truth in her statement, Robert sighed and walked back to the ticket booth. He took out some money and shoved it under the closed window and returned to his companions. Malai got off the horse and Robert slipped Lucria off of the horse and into his arms. Together they wandered the docks until they spotted a smaller, easily navigable vessel. Malai got on first and took her sister. She was in the process of burying Lucria under some furs and sacks when she felt the ship tilt as Robert climbed aboard.  
  
"What are you doing?" she inquired as the turned to face him.  
  
But it wasn't Robert. The man she came face-to-face with when she turned was James. Terrified and shocked she stared at him in horror.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Claiming what I rightfully came for," James responded as he stepped toward her.  
  
Stepping back away from him she saw Robert's body lying limply on the dock. She shut her eyes momentarily and then looked back at James. "How did you find us?"  
  
"It wasn't hard. I listened to you and Robert in the garden yesterday. I knew what you were planning and I let you believe you'd succeeded. It's better this way anyway," he grinned. "Now I don't even have to pay your pathetic father." He reached toward her.  
  
Jumping from his grasp, Malai backed right into the cabin wall of the ship. She desperately ran her hands over everything, searching for a weapon, but found nothing. James leaned forward and kissed her roughly.  
  
Immediately Malai shoved him away. As he stumbled backward she turned and rushed into the cabin. Glancing around she spotted a wrench lying on the desk. In an instant she grabbed it and turned, just as James rushed toward her in a horrible rage. Horrified, Malai swung the wrench and hit him on the side of his head. His body almost immediately slumped to the ground and Malai stood, paralyzed, wondering what she had done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Robert awoke to Malai's insistent shaking and found he had a pounding headache. When he remembered where he was he sat bolt upright.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, putting his hand to his head. He was bleeding slightly.  
  
Malai looked extremely upset and Robert's stomach sank. Quietly she whispered, "I think I killed Mr. Huntington."  
  
Groaning, Robert shut his eyes and opened them again. "You're joshing me, aren't you?"  
  
Malai shook her head. Struggling, Robert rose and swaggered on his feet. Malai helped him to the cabin and winced at his gasp.  
  
Highly worried, Robert bent down and searched for a pulse. He could not find one. Sighing, he turned and looked up at Malai. "He's dead."  
  
In a shuddery voice she said, "I'll go get the police."  
  
Before she even took a step Robert leapt up and grabbed her arm. "Are you crazy?" he demanded. "If you're scared of where your father would send you then I can't imagine how you'd react to a Cairo prison."  
  
Malai's seemingly huge eyes searched Robert's. "What do we do then?" she asked.  
  
Robert sighed. His mind flew into action and he quickly had a plan. "Help me lift the body," he said quietly.  
  
Together the pair moved the body to the dock and left it there. Then Robert untied the ship and they set off. Malai, emotionally and physically exhausted collapsed with her back slumped against the cabin door. She did not sleep and remained a silent statue in the night.  
  
After about an hour, Robert picked up the wrench and hurled it into the river. Malai drew a long, rough breath and continued her vigil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night sky was just beginning to show traces of early morning when Robert forced the boat closer to the shore. Stalling it, he picked up his bag and shook Malai from her trance.  
  
"Come on," he said softly. "We're getting out of here."  
  
She appeared startled. "But we're not at a port yet."  
  
"I know. But by now the body will have been discovered and every port near Cairo is going to be on the look out for this ship. We can't very well drift into a city in it."  
  
Nodding, Malai got up and went to awaken her sister. Meanwhile Robert proceeded to through their bags over to the shore. Then, noticing Lucia's lack of response to Malai, he walked over and, grabbing Malai, tossed her over the side into the water. Then he bent to pick up Lucria, only to discover she was missing. He looked around the ship and then, assuming she was not there, jumped overboard.  
  
Malai, drenching wet, and angry, swam to the shore and stood impatiently waiting for Robert. "Why did you do that?" she demanded. "And where is Lucria?"  
  
"How would I know?" Robert said a bit harshly. "She's your sister."  
  
Malai stared out at the river. "She wasn't on the boat, was she?" she said. It seemed more as though she was stating a fact than asking a question, but Robert answered anyway.  
  
"Yes. I'm assuming she got off back at Cairo. Before we eve departed."  
  
Shaking her Malai sighed. "I guess you were right about leaving her," she admitted quietly. "She obviously didn't want to leave." She paused. "I hope she's all right; that she'll be all right."  
  
More gently, Robert responded, "I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
"I can't believe she's going to be raised by my father," she said dejectedly. "That man will ruin any knowledge we've already given her." Tears welled in Malai's eyes.  
  
Robert walked over and pulled her into a comforting embrace. She buried her head in his chest and let all her pain and anguish of the past day disappear. And Robert couldn't find the heart to confess he feared her father was dead.  
  
Exhausted, Robert had suggested they sleep that day and continue at night. Malai agreed quickly and they crept into the brush so they were out of sight. That night Malai was the first to wake, starving and wondering how they would manage to get to any city. It was a good four hours to the nearest port, and that was by ship. Walking would double the time.  
  
As she was pondering this, Robert began to stir. Eventually, he woke fully and greeted Malai with a long yawn. "Good evening," he said cheerfully.  
  
"What are we going to do about food?" came the response.  
  
Robert's good mood vanished and was once again replaced by worry and planning. He had honestly not considered this yet. Instead of conveying this worry to her, however, he chose to appear optimistic.  
  
"Well, I'm sure we'll find something to eat while we're traveling," he said with a smile and a stretch. "Let's just start going."  
  
Despite Robert's offhand assurance, Malai thought there was something more behind his exterior. But she agreed to begin walking anyway.  
  
Night was just beginning to fall as they set out. The moon shone brightly and the temperature began to drop quickly. Malai pulled out some wraps from her bag and put them on. She was glad she had brought them.  
  
Robert led the way and she followed a few steps behind. The silence that invaded the journey was soon broken by Malai's anxiety and need for reassurance.  
  
"Are they going to discover I killed Mr. Huntington?" she asked quietly.  
  
Robert, for a moment, considered sheltering her from whatever answers should come from the questions she was bound to ask. Then the moment passed. She was obviously a strong person, both in body and mind, and he felt no need to keep her from any truths.  
  
"Not necessarily," he admitted frankly. "I know they've found the body by now, and that they have identified it as James's, but I don't know how they could connect you to the crime."  
  
"My father. My father must have noticed my absence by now, and he is bound to have informed everyone in Cairo. He's very powerful; he'll get what he wants eventually. And Lucria too. She might have witnessed the murder or at least seen Mr. Huntington prior to his death."  
  
Robert sighed. "I don't want to alarm you, Malai, although this might not be too upsetting to you, I don't know."  
  
"What?"  
  
Summoning the strength to tell her, Robert continued, "I highly doubt your father is still alive. I assume James murdered him before setting out after us."  
  
Malai grew quiet for a moment as she took this in. "Perhaps," she finally said. "But I don't believe so in my heart. Logically, it makes sense, but I still feel the weight of his evil, his anger, in my soul. The disturbing cold, hatred that has existed between us for so many years is still there. When he dies, I know that weight will be lifted. It was the only bond we share. Just as when my mother died I could feel the love die. I don't believe that man is gone from this world."  
  
He stopped and turned to face her. "Well," he said, "Let's hope for our sake and Lucria's, that your intuition is incorrect."  
  
As they began to move again the silence resumed for a short while. Malai, as much as she would like too, could just not believe her father was dead. Robert was right of course. If they were lucky, he would be lying dead on the cold floor of the house, but Malai did not think it was so. Finally, she broke the silence, not wanting to let her thoughts consume her.  
  
"You are unlike any Englishman I've ever met," she said.  
  
Smiling, Robert replied, "Is that a good thing?  
  
"Yes, of course. The other one's I have met are so conceited and arrogant; I can't stand them. You seem much more open and honest then any other I've known."  
  
"Well thank you. We are few and far between, as far as the upper classes, but we do exist."  
  
"The upper classes, as you call them, are all I've ever encountered."  
  
"Of course. The poor cannot afford to travel. I would not be able to travel if it weren't for my brother-in-law."  
  
"Is he rich?" she asked.  
  
Robert grimaced. "Yes, and rude, ignorant and foolish. He's quite pompous; I don't know why Ethel married him. For the money, I suppose."  
  
"Yes, that could be," Malai agreed. "Is she a good person, your sister?"  
  
"I suppose she is," Robert said as though he'd never thought about it. "She's very naive and worrisome. I love her, and she's been caring for me since we were kids. Our parents died when I was sixteen. Ethel was married by then; she let me live with her and Martin. They sent me through school and have financed my explorations. But, I don't know, somehow, we've never been, close."  
  
"That's too bad," Malai said sadly. "Family is important. I don't know what I will do without my siblings."  
  
"You're going to see them again in a few months."  
  
Malai shook her head sadly. She didn't believe it, but she said, "Yes, I suppose I will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had been walking nearly two hours when Robert smelled food. The aroma of smoked fish and beans wafted through the air and ahead he could dimly see a small campfire. His heart flooded with relief and his stomach began to grumble, knowing there was food near by.  
  
As he stopped suddenly, Malai walked directly in to him, and, before she could utter some sort of demand for an explanation, Robert clapped his hand over her mouth. "Don't say anything," he whispered. "This may be our one chance for food."  
  
Uncovering her mouth, Malai looked around and began to notice the smell of food. Her mouth watered at the prospect of eating.  
  
The fire was quite a distance from Malai and Robert, who had been following the river fairly close to the bank. Robert, assuming nothing was strange about their obvious stray from the river, began to walk toward them. He was stopped by Malai, who sharply grasped his arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" she hissed. "You don't know if those people are friendly. If they're Egyptian they certainly won't be happy at an Englishman wandering into their camp, I know that."  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do? We need to eat, and this will probably be our only opportunity."  
  
Malai shrugged. "Maybe we should just catch a fish."  
  
Robert studied her skeptically. "Can you catch a fish? I can't."  
  
Smiling she said, "No. Although I have never tried."  
  
"That leaves us with two choices," Robert said. "Either we find some way to get their food," he gestured toward the fire, "Or we attempt to catch a fish."  
  
"The fish is looking better, unless you have a plan," she laughed. Despite her hunger she was in a wonderful mood and felt very alive. Robert was in a terrible mood, she could tell, but it was not affecting her in any way.  
  
Robert sighed and sat down to think. He was not used to being hungry and it was causing his head to ache badly. Concentrating was hard and no matter how long he pondered the situation he could not figure out a solution to it. Irritably he snapped, "Well think of something! Don't just stand there gawking!"  
  
Sitting down next to him, Malai said gently, "You're truly hungry, aren't you? Haven't you gone without food before?"  
  
Still angry, he growled, "No I haven't gone without food. Why would I?"  
  
"Because you don't have a choice." Her voice was still laughing but her dark eyes were serious.  
  
"And I suppose you're judging that that is because I'm English."  
  
"No," she laughed softly but bitterly. "I believe it is because you are not poor and you have always had someone to care for you and feed you. And that is not a bad thing or an English thing; it's a universal thing that not every person can experience. Every country has starving people and people like you and I who have never gone hungry. It's a fact. You just have to deal with it for this night and go without."  
  
He looked at her while processing what she said. "You're very wise," he finally said. "You can't have had much life experience, you can't be more than twenty. How do you know so much?"  
  
The question was rhetorical but Malai laughed gently and said, "I'm only eighteen and I had to grow up quickly. That always make a person seem wise, even if they're not. And I am certainly not wise."  
  
Suddenly the lightness of the mood disappeared. Robert was staring at her very deeply and seemed completely absorbed in her dark, shining eyes. Malai unconsciously held her breath and stared back. "You're wrong. You are very wise. I respect that." Slowly he leaned toward Malai. She glanced nervously at his lips and then his eyes and back to his lips again. As she opened her mouth to protest or break the mood he captured her lips with his own. They danced back and forth together for a few brief moments before Malai broke away. 


	2. A Lie and a Kiss

Okay I apologize for all the name changes that occurred over and over; I'm sure it was confusing. When I did a spell check I hit the wrong button and didn't realize it until after I posted it. I think I've changed them all back now. I appreciate the positive feedback…thanks a lot. Okay, I've talked enough; here's chapter two.  
  
  
  
Daniel O'Connell felt as though his life were in a rut. Everyday he repeated the same routine, saw the same people, and worked the same repetitive job in a nearby factory. He was nineteen and had been working the same job for five years now. He took pride in that fact; many people had several jobs over that period of time but he had managed to maintain consistent work.  
  
Staring out at the dirty street that was just becoming visible in the early morning light Daniel was completely lost in his thoughts. Whenever he tried to think of some way to escape his surroundings Daniel would become completely lost in his thoughts. This was why he was why he jumped when someone suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Bridget says you're going to be late for work if you don't leave soon."  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes. "I haven't even had my breakfast yet; what time is it?"  
  
The owner of the voice, Daniel's eleven-year-old sister Tara, let go of his neck and sat down next to him on the stairs. "It's around six o'clock," she answered.  
  
"I still have an hour," Daniel smiled. He put his chin in his hands and stared at his feet.  
  
He and Tara sat in silence for a few moments when Tara finally shouted down to someone passing in the street. "Morning Kathleen!"  
  
Daniel's head shot up and he looked out to the street. A small group of women were passing by the tenement and amongst them he could easily pick out Kathleen McBourough. She raised a hand and waved to Tara as she passed and Daniel immediately jumped up. He ran down the stairs and jostled his way into the group so he was situated next to Kathleen. Close behind, Tara fell in step with the group too.  
  
"Why Kathleen McBourough, I haven't seen you in ages. Don't tell me you're still working that job in the factory."  
  
Fighting a smile, Kathleen replied, "Of course Danny. I'll be working that job until a better opportunity comes along. You know that."  
  
"A better opportunity…you're not going to find many better opportunities in this city."  
  
"She meant getting married boy," one of the older women in the group said.  
  
Kathleen shrugged. "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. And it's none of your concern anyway, Daniel O'Connell, so I'd thank you to stay out of it."  
  
He reached out and grabbed her arm lightly. It was not a violent gesture and Kathleen did not fight it. As she stopped the group paused for a moment and then continued on. For the first time, Daniel noticed Tara's presence.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Daniel asked as he looked at his little sister.  
  
Tara put her hands on her hips and gave Daniel a glare telling him that it was none of his business. "Go home!" Daniel commanded her.  
  
"No," Tara said stubbornly. "I don't want to."  
  
"I need to talk to Kathleen. Alone! So go home."  
  
Tara crossed her arms and prepared to argue. Just as she opened her mouth, Kathleen interrupted. "Why don't you just let her stay?"  
  
Daniel opened his mouth to protest and decided against it as he looked from Kathleen to Tara and back again. "Fine. She can stay."  
  
There was a long pause after that. The sun was rising now and Kathleen pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulder and pushed a stray strand of her chocolate brown hair out of her eyes. "What do you want Danny?" she finally asked. "I have to get to work."  
  
Daniel opened his mouth and shut it, debating what he would say. With Tara standing there staring at him and Kathleen waiting for a response his head swam. He didn't know what to say so he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"I'm leaving the country."  
  
"What?!?" both Kathleen and Tara exclaimed in unison.  
  
"How can you leave the country? You can't possibly have that sort of money saved," Kathleen protested.  
  
"You can't leave!" Tara said angrily. "We need you. You know Ma's sick. How can we live without you working?"  
  
Ignoring the extent of the lie he had just told Daniel didn't answer any of their inquiries. Instead he asked with a broad grin, "Would you miss me?"  
  
"I don't think I could miss a boy who would abandon his family when they need him," Kathleen said crossing her arms. "In fact, I don't want to see you ever again!"  
  
Turning abruptly Kathleen marched away from the O'Connell siblings. For a moment Daniel considered going after her, but then he realized he had more pressing problems. Tara, who had ran the opposite direction claiming she was telling the family that he was leaving, and the job he had to be at in twenty minutes. What he wanted more than anything was a drink, but that was the last thing that would happen. Instead he settled for work.  
  
  
  
When Kathleen arrived at work she was furious at Daniel. She had never thought he was so selfish and couldn't believe he would leave his family for whatever ridiculous reason he had. She had known the O'Connell's her entire eighteen years of existence and had always been partial to Daniel. When he was a little boy they'd play together with the other children in the neighborhood and he had always been very sweet. When his father died from liver disease Daniel, his older sister Bridget, and his younger brother Patrick had all found work. Kathleen saw much less of him, but kept in contact through his mother and other siblings. Then two years later she too had found work at the same factory as Bridget. Every afternoon Daniel would come to pick up Bridget and he'd walk them both home. It lasted only a year however. At that point Mrs. O'Connell had become very ill and could no longer take care of her youngest children. Bridget quit her job to work at home and Daniel stopped coming by. Kathleen supposed that was her fault; she had teased him and caused him grief that entire past year and he had no reason to assume she wanted him to continue meeting her after work. Consequencely, she saw him only periodically during chance encounters on the street. She missed him, and had made up her mind to renew their friendship. But after today's incident she knew she couldn't. Daniel O'Connell was obviously not the same person she had known all those years.  
  
Kathleen spent the day in a foul mood, working more diligently and quickly than she had since she had been working there. Even at lunch she was not her usual cheerful self; she ate in an angry daze, ignoring the conversation around her. She was extremely frustrated.  
  
When work ended at eight that night it was already very dark outside. Kathleen was worn out and all she wanted to do was go to bed. When she stepped outside, much to her dismay, it was pouring down rain. She sighed and pulled her shawl over her head. As she crossed the street she was suddenly joined by another person. She knew right away who it was, but she refused to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"Kathleen," he begged, "Please listen to me. I have to tell you what I meant today."  
  
"I have nothing to say to you Daniel O'Connell….I've lost all my respect for you as a human being."  
  
"Please, I have to explain. I was lying; the whole thing was a lie."  
  
"I'm supposed to believe that!" she exclaimed. "Why would you lie about something like that?"  
  
"Because I didn't know what I was saying. I couldn't say what I wanted to say in front of Tara and she wouldn't leave but I didn't want you to leave and I guess I just blurted out the first thing that came in to my mind."  
  
Kathleen stopped walking and turned to face him. "Oh really!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "And just what was it that you couldn't say in front of your sister?"  
  
Daniel hesitated and looked down at her. She was very short and very pretty with the rain running down her face. "Well?" she demanded.  
  
He swooped down and kissed her passionately, beautifully, and prayed she wouldn't kill him. 


	3. Insecurities

Wow….thanks so much for the positive reviews Kat G. I'm so glad you like it; it makes it worth writing!! Sorry the last chapter was so short, getting the computer is rare around here because of my brother, and finals and crap make it even harder. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter….  
  
  
  
The kiss was soft and sweet. She had never been kissed like that before. Still, she was angry with Daniel. He had told a stupid, foolish lie because he didn't have the courage to come out and tell her he loved her.  
  
But right now her rational mind was not working well and all she wanted to do was continue the kiss forever. As she got a grip on things, Kathleen pushed Daniel away harshly and he stumbled backwards. He looked at her with pain on his face. Quickly she began to walk away.  
  
"Kathleen, wait!" Daniel called after her.  
  
"I need to think right now Danny. Please stay away from me. Just stay away right now."  
  
As soon as she rounded the bend Kathleen broke out into a run. She flew down the streets in the torrents of rain until she was far away from Daniel. Then she sat down on the steps of a building to think.  
  
In her heart, Kathleen knew she loved Daniel. She had for a long time now. But she was also very skeptical and very stubborn. Although she believed Daniel when he said he had told the lie because it had simply flown into his mind she couldn't help but wonder why tell that particular one. It may have been incidental, but her analytical mind immediately thought that perhaps that was what he truly wanted in his heart. As though an unconscious desire to leave all his responsibilities and his family. Kathleen didn't entirely blame him; she too wanted to escape this life at times. The routine, the cramped living conditions, the knowledge that she could not advance in such a suppressive environment; it was all stifling. But it didn't justify leaving the country and abandoning the family; she didn't think anything could.  
  
As she sat on the steps shivering her mind repeated this idea over and over again. Would she be willing to leave everything, her family and Daniel's, a job and home, when Daniel suddenly had an overwhelming desire to leave? The question became a mantra she could not erase from her mind.  
  
Kathleen was not sure how long she resided on the stairs of the building pondering the question, but when she heard the bells from a nearby church's bells chime nine she finally began to head home.  
  
  
  
Daniel sank to the ground and buried his head in his hands momentarily. He didn't even feel the cold rain pelting his back. All he could think about was Kathleen. He couldn't even remember the specific day he met her; as far as he was concerned she had always been a part of his life. When they were young she'd play with him and his friends no matter if they wanted her there or not. Everyone had been able to tolerate her, though, because of her funny sarcasm and ability to defend herself by throwing quips at people. It earned her a place of respect among the neighborhood very quickly. And it made the fact that she was very tiny, like an elf, seem unimportant. She had only grown, after all those years, to the height of five feet and three inches. When he was next to her he felt giant, being over six feet tall, it wasn't difficult. She was not extraordinarily pretty, with plain features and a sprinkling of freckles, but she had beautiful sapphire blue eyes. The first time he had seen her after his father died, almost a two years later, he had been taken aback. To the rest of the world she was still child-like, but to Daniel she was the loveliest creature to ever walk God's green earth. And now he had lost her.  
  
Slowly he rose to his feet and began the long trek towards home. When he arrived his only plan was to find something to eat and fall into bed. He was drained physically and emotionally and he didn't want to see anyone. Preoccupied with his problems with Kathleen, however, led him to complete forget about how the lie affected Tara.  
  
As he walked their tiny two roomed home Daniel wearily went to the wobbly table in the corner of the room. Sitting on one of the rickety chairs was his older sister Bridget. She was in her nightgown and her soft light brown hair was slipping out loosely about her head. Her tired green eyes watched him as he entered and approached her, but she did not reveal any of her anger to Daniel yet.  
  
Daniel loved Bridget more than any of his other siblings. He couldn't help it. She was only a year older than him and exhibited more exuberance and love for life than any other person he knew. Single handedly she did more for the family than anyone else. Once their father died Bridget literally took charge of the family. Their mother was devastated and could not regain her grip on the reality. Bridget dropped out of school and forced Daniel and Patrick to quit too and the three went to work to support their family of seven. Their mother managed to take care of Tara, Frances, and Johnny and slowly become functional again. Just as their family began to come together, their mother became ill. After that Bridget took charge of house and quit her job. She rarely left their home any more and she was worn out. It was as though she was finishing their mother's life and she would never be able to have her own. She knew it as a fact, but the rest of the family did not realize it. It was a shame, but Bridget rarely, if ever, wallowed in self-pity.  
  
As Daniel took a seat across from Bridget she stared lifelessly into his blue eyes. When he simply stared back at her in a tired silence, Bridget finally found the anger to express herself.  
  
"When did you plan to tell me you were leaving America Danny?" she asked angrily.  
  
Daniel groaned and lowered his head to the table. "I'm not leaving the country, you heard incorrectly."  
  
"So you didn't tell Tara you were leaving?" she demanded sarcastically. "She just came in here and blurted out a lie for no reason."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you did tell her you were bailing out?"  
  
Daniel groaned again exasperatedly. "No! I lied because I didn't have the courage to tell Kathleen McBorough I'm in love with her!"  
  
Bridget stared at him for a moment. She couldn't see his face but she knew he was telling the truth. "So you are leaving us?"  
  
"No," he said, looking up at her. "I just told you, I lied."  
  
She shook her head. "But you're getting married, aren't you? Or, at least, you're going to propose?"  
  
"No. She's mad at me for lying."  
  
Bridget rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt she's so mad at you for lying to her that she'll completely forget she's in love with you," she pointed out.  
  
"She's not in love with me. Far from it, I think," Daniel protested.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. Kathleen's been in love with you for years."  
  
"How would you know?" Daniel whined pathetically.  
  
"Well, despite the fact you basically stopped talking to Kathleen unless you ran into her, I have continued to be her friend. I know she's interested in you; I can tell Danny; I'm not completely dense."  
  
"Then why did she run away when I kissed her?" he asked angrily.  
  
Bridget stayed quiet for a moment and then answered. "Maybe she doesn't understand how you feel. Did you explain yourself clearly?"  
  
Daniel didn't say anything. He stared blankly at the table.  
  
"Come on Danny; what did you say?"  
  
"Nothing," he mumbled. "I didn't say anything. I just kissed her."  
  
"Well that explains it," Bridget said with a smile. "Why don't you just go over and tell her how you feel tomorrow?"  
  
"She doesn't want to see me. She hates me."  
  
"You're just feeling sorry for yourself Danny. Stop being dumb and try again."  
  
"Maybe," he said simply. Then he rose and walked to the cupboard to cut a piece of bread. The conversation ended.  
  
  
  
"I'm in love with Danny O'Connell!" Kathleen said as she rushed outside to meet her closest friend Mary.  
  
Mary laughed. "Everyone knows that already Kathleen. You're acting as though it's a big secret."  
  
Kathleen ignored the comment. "He kissed me last night!"  
  
Mary's eyes grew wide. "He kissed you? That's wonderful!"  
  
Wearily Kathleen shook her head. "I think I've destroyed any chance I have with him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I panicked," Kathleen explained. "After he kissed me I ran away. I didn't know what to think; he had lied to me and I think maybe his lie might be partly true, and how could I be with someone who would just disappear like that?"  
  
"Hold on a second," Mary said. "Start from the beginning."  
  
Quickly, Kathleen explained everything that had occurred the day before between herself and Daniel and her fears and confusion after she fled. Mary was very sympathetic.  
  
"I understand what you're afraid of Kathleen. But you can't base your entire life on assumptions and fears. It won't be worth living. Danny's a good man; he won't abandon his life or his values because he's restless. Trust me."  
  
Kathleen nodded, her heart wishing it were true, but still uncertain. The pair began to walk down the street. Just as they were turning the bend Kathleen suddenly heard someone calling after her. She turned and found Bridget walking quickly toward her. Patting her arm, Mary continued the walk to work.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute Kathleen?" Bridget asked as she approached.  
  
"Sure," Kathleen said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Do you love my brother?"  
  
Kathleen gaped at her speechlessly.  
  
"Well?" Bridget said impatiently, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"I….well….that's a very personal question…I'm not sure I want to answer that," she said awkwardly.  
  
Bridget stared at her still waiting for an answer. Finally Kathleen stopped muttering nonsense and said, "Yes, I suppose I do."  
  
"Then why don't you tell him?" she asked quietly. "He's been silent and unhappy since you went home last night. He loves you Kathleen."  
  
Kathleen thought out her words before speaking. "I'm not sure I can trust him to stay in one place. He seems too restless."  
  
Bridget grew slightly irritated. "I don't know which of you is more stubborn! You both love each other and you're both using foolish excuses to avoid it. You should be happy with the opportunities life presents you, Kathleen, not second-guessing every thing that happens!" Turning harshly, Bridget rushed away from the younger girl. 


	4. Things Don't Go Quite Right

School is over!!!! I can't believe it.I'm a senior!!! I'M A SENIOR!!!!!!!!!! Sorry. I just needed a little celebration there. This summer is going so fast. I'm busy picking colleges and reading almost every day. My first band practice is soon, so I'm memorizing music too. Anyway, here's the next part.I'm sorry you've been waiting so long. (I'm a senior!!!!!!! Class of 2003 rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
The kiss broke slowly and Malai bent her head so her hair dripped over her face, covering it. She was embarrassed and happy and a whole flood of emotions ran through her. Although she fought it, a smile was breaking through; Robert's kiss was still tingling on her lips.  
  
Robert himself was smiling. He placed his finger on Malai's chin and lifted her head. "What are you thinking?" he asked her softly.  
  
"I'm thinking I'd like to do that again."  
  
Robert's smile became a grin and then disappeared completely. He leaned in and kissed Malai again, longer and deeper this time. Suddenly, Malai broke away. Robert looked at her questioningly and had just opened his mouth to speak when Malai clasped her hand over his mouth and put a finger up to her lips to suggest silence. Then Robert heard it too; a rusting of bushes and a crackling of footsteps on the brush surrounding them. After several minutes the noises stopped and after even a longer time Malai finally removed her hand from Robert's mouth. "It must have been an animal," Robert said quietly.  
  
Malai remained silent, wondering. Her heart was thumping against her chest and she was extremely nervous. Something was amiss, she could tell. Just as she began to express these fears to Robert, a dirty, ugly, warped man lunged from the bushes. Clutching onto her hand, Robert lurched to his feet and began to run away. Malai tumbled after him and just as she gained her balance she crashed into Robert. Another deranged man had appeared and as Malai turned she realized they were surrounded.  
  
"Well, well, well.who do we have here?" the man in front of Robert said smiling to reveal missing teeth. Actually, it was more of a leer, but neither Robert nor Malai was thinking about that.  
  
Robert stood as straight as he could and said directly to the man, "Well, we, um, we didn't mean to disturb you or your men, but if we."  
  
The man interrupted. "Well, it seems we have an English gentleman with us, don't we boys?"  
  
A snicker rang through the group. "Wait a minute 'ere blokes," one of them spoke up. "What's wrong with the English? I'm English!"  
  
"Oh shut up Joshua!" another voice yelled.  
  
Robert felt some momentary reassurance when he heard the Englishman; if an Englishman could be part of their band then maybe there was some hope these people wouldn't murder him in the middle of the night.  
  
Malai, meanwhile, had realized that these men weren't too dangerous. Most of them seemed slightly intoxicated and, from the way they were talking to each other, it occurred to her that perhaps they accomplished little due to their constant bickering. If she had to make a guess at that moment, she'd say they were a band of robbers, not murderers.  
  
"Why don't we just get on our way and leave you to your own affairs?" Robert was saying when Malai tuned back in.  
  
The leader drew a sword. "Why don't you give us all your money and valuables and," he said licking his cracked lips, "the girl and then you can disappear?"  
  
Though Robert's indignanty and anger rose, his background forced him to remain diplomatic. He was just about to speak again in protest when Malai, whose fury always bested her common sense, lunged at the man. She caught him off guard and the two fell to the ground, and, because Malai was right about the intoxication, his sword slipped from his hand and landed a few feet away on the sand.  
  
Everything broke into chaos at that point. Malai leaped toward the sword and reached it before the man. As she stood the other men rushed toward her with their swords drawn. With her adrenaline still rushing she began to single handedly fight the nearest one while Robert attacked another in a similar fashion to Malai and got hold of a sword. Together, the pair overtook three more men before the rest finally fled, their crumpled leader following their exit. Seeing they had been deserted, the other men ran absurdly to the river in hope to get away from the crazy, sword-wielding woman. Neither Malai nor Robert felt any need to chase the men.  
  
  
  
After their slightly bizarre battle, Malai and Robert stopped being idle and renewed their trek to the city with a newfound passion. Both of them had forgotten their hunger and their craving for nourishment. They simply blazed on for the rest of the night until dawn spread her wings over the world and the sun brought light to the land. Then, exhausted, they stopped, crawled under some nearby brush, and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
It was late afternoon when Malai awoke to sharp, stabbing pains of hunger in her stomach. Miserable, she sat up and rubbed her aching, dizzy head. Then she noticed something amiss. Robert was gone. Her eyes narrowed and darted around the surroundings of their resting place. He was nowhere in sight. Very dejected and angry for her apparent abandonment, Malai lay back down and fell back to sleep. It was better than remaining awake in the world of hunger and pain and lonely anger.  
  
  
  
Robert, meanwhile, had awoken a good hour before Malai and, seeing her so peaceful in sleep, decided to not wake her from slumber. Instead, he chose to be useful and satisfy the hollow, stinging need for food his stomach had been denied.  
  
Wandering far from their resting place in order to avoid disturbing Malai, Robert eventually came to a halt at a wonderful sight. Just farther down the river he could see the city they had been seeking for hours. It was bustling and ships were pulling out of the small port. It was beautiful. Blindly forgetting all common sense to go back and get Malai, he decided instead to go into the city, purchase food, and take it back to surprise his sleeping beauty.  
  
It took him only twenty minutes to stumble down the riverbank into the city. People rudely pushed past him and there was a loud mixture of Arabic and English in the air. The sweaty, heated people created a familiar city stench and the whole scene was a dream come true for Robert. Eagerly, he rushed to the nearest bread stand and relished the scent that filled his nose. He bought a loaf and ravenously attacked it, eating the entire thing. Then, feeling guilty, he bought two more loaves. He moved on to a fruit stand and attacked it in a similar manner. He was on his way to yet another booth when he suddenly felt a hand clamp down heavily on his shoulder.  
  
Turning, Robert found himself face-to-face with two uniformed guards. Trying to conceal surprise, and more prominent, fright, he asked in his most pleasant voice, "What can I do for you gentlemen?"  
  
"Are you Robert Carnahan?" the one with his hand on Robert's shoulder asked with a thick Arabic accent.  
  
"Why yes, yes I am. Do you have some business with me?"  
  
"Actually, we do," the other man said gruffly.  
  
The man who still had the grip on Robert's shoulder suddenly unleashed a terrible punch right in Robert's stomach. It immediately made him so nauseated that he threw up, right on the guard, who's grip had not allowed Robert to fall to the ground. This only resulted in another punch.  
  
"You have to come with us Mr. Carnahan," the second guard said. "You're under arrest."  
  
  
  
***** Ah.cliffhanger! Sorry about that strange battle scene.I don't have any idea where that came from. It was four AM and I was sort of in a weird mood. I'll try to post again ASAP, I promise. 


	5. A Death in the Family

Wow, this was a fast update, but I've had this part of the story in mind for awhile now. Not too much to say. Enjoy.  
  
*****  
  
Several weeks passed without progress in Kathleen and Daniel's relationship. Each had been avoiding the other and remained in a charade of denial to mask their hurt. Neither saw the other unless it was a chance glance down the street, in which case the first to spot the other would turn away or flee the scene. It was becoming unbearable for both of them, but both were also extremely stubborn and refused to be the first to apologize. In the end, the argument would simply come to a mutual halt because of a tragedy that struck their lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kathleen was just climbing into bed after a long, tiring day, when there was a sharp knock at her front door. Her mother and younger siblings had long ago gone to bed and her father was not home yet, so reluctantly, Kathleen stumbled sleepily to the front door, ready to tell off anyone there. Much to her shock, and delight, it was Daniel. Before she could come to terms with her elation at seeing him again, however, she realized something was terribly wrong. His eyes were glazed over and tearing and his whole posture was slumped and dejected. There had only been one other time she had seen him like this and with that knowledge, she suddenly understood what was wrong.  
  
Wordlessly she reached up as far as she could and pulled him into a hug. Her right hand lay soothingly in his sandy brown hair and the left wrapped around his neck simply to support her tiny frame. He buried his face in her shoulder and she could tell he was crying. It was a soft, barely noticeable cry, but it revealed all the pain she knew he was feeling. "Don't worry," she said softly. "Everything will be alright."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Daniel's father had died he had been very hurt and angry and unable to seek comfort from any of his grieving family. In a disgruntled numbness of shock and unhappiness, Daniel had run outside and found, sitting on her front steps, Kathleen. Looking utterly disgruntled and sorrowful, he had walked up the stairs and sat next to her.  
  
"My father died," he said in a monotonic voice. It scared her.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Danny," she said softly. Then after a few minutes she spoke again. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
And then he had looked at her with his big, weepy eyes and shook his head. At that moment Kathleen forgot her fears of a Daniel she had never before encountered, slipped closer, and draped her arm around him. It was a comforting, sisterly gesture and it helped Daniel more than he could ever admit. It was for that reason that Daniel felt himself drawn, once again, to his best friend, when death loomed over his home and claimed his mother's life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Daniel cleared his throat and began in a shaky voice, "She died this afternoon, while I was at work. Bridget was the only one at home and she called the doctor." His voice trailed off. Kathleen led him to the kitchen table and helped him into a seat and plopping down in the nearest chair. Comfortingly, Kathleen placed her tiny hand on his forearm and stayed silent. She would wait until he was ready.  
  
He rubbed his puffy eyes with his right hand and, with a long, shuddering breath, managed to stop crying. A few minutes later he was able to talk coherently without crying. "I'm not so upset that she's dead," he finally broke the silence. It was the last thing Kathleen expected to hear, but she masked her shock and waited for him to continue. "To me, it seems as though she's been dead for years. Ever since she became sick," he cleared his throat loudly. "Ever since he became sick she hasn't been herself. When it first began, she was just disoriented and delirious, but then it got worse and worse." He paused and took a deep breath. "Soon she couldn't recognize us, she didn't remember any of us, she wasn't our mother anymore. And I'm sure it must have been even worse than that, but Bridget refused to tell us very much. We rarely saw her." He paused once more and took a deep breath. "It was as though she were already dead. It's felt that way for years, but I couldn't say anything. And then, tonight, when the doctor came out and told us she was.dead, it felt like an immense weight was lifted. I could finally grieve aloud and show the world what I felt for years." He gave a bitter laugh. "I didn't want anyone to think I was callous and uncaring because I accepted her death a long time ago; they'd have thought I was a monster for thinking of my mother that way. And now I'm just relieved that my family can come to terms with this and move on with our lives. We were trapped in place by her life and now her death is finally enabling us to move on." Suddenly he smiled at her weakly.  
  
Kathleen rubbed his arm softly and slowly. "For what it's worth, I don't think you're a monster for feeling that way. It's perfectly understandable. I'm sure Bridget felt that way too."  
  
He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Bridget could never feel like that. She's just too accepting of life."  
  
Shaking her head, Kathleen hesitated momentarily and then said, "I think that was an act. She probably felt more trapped than any of you." Daniel looked at her questioningly and she explained. "I know if I were her, I'd feel as though I would be spending the rest of my life caring for my mother. Never having a chance for marriage, or my own children, or even a life outside of finishing what my mother couldn't. I don't know how's she's managed all these years without going insane." Kathleen paused to study him for a moment. "You should talk to her," she said. "I'm sure she feels guilty, just like you do, and if you get your emotions squared away from the beginning, neither of you will hesitate to move on with your lives later."  
  
Daniel was staring at her. Slowly he said, "What if I want to move on with my life now?"  
  
Kathleen looked in his eyes. Love was shining in them. A tiny smile formed on her lips. "Then I advise you to talk to your sister and make sure that you all can move on with your lives smoothly, and then I suggest you take whatever steps you need to progress in your life changes."  
  
Leaning toward her, Daniel smiled. "What if I want to do that in a different order?" he whispered.  
  
Now Kathleen was smiling shyly. "Well, life is all about taking chances Danny."  
  
He nodded almost imperceptivity and came even closer. Their eyes locked for a moment and as their lips connected their eyes fluttered shut in sweet ecstasy. When they parted, Daniel rested his head against her forehead. His hands sought out hers and, upon finding them, he took a deep breath. "Kathleen Annie McBorough," he whispered confidently, "will you marry me?"  
  
**********  
  
This chapter took a lot of revising because there was so much dialogue and some of it didn't seem right, so I apologize if it was still nonsensical rambling despite my efforts to make it better. But onward and upward. There should be another chapter soon. 


	6. Information

Ah, here we go again. Thanks for reviewing; it's so encouraging! This part is sort of a stepping-stone to the next major part, but I tried to make it as interesting as possible. Just Malai in this chapter, but Robert will be back soon. I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
*************  
  
When Malai awoke again the sun was beginning to set, painting beautiful patterns in the far-off horizon, and the sharp pain in her stomach was reduced to a significant ache. Despite the dizziness that swam through her head, she managed to sit up and gather her wits. She noticed, as she scanned the area, that Robert was still nowhere to be found. Feeling quite angry and stupid for allowing him to kiss her, Malai let out an exasperated sigh and slowly stood, gathering her belongings.  
  
Her walk was staggering and, although she soon found she was not far from the city, it seemed as though it was hours before she spotted the first glimpse of activity. Gaining strength from the site before her, Malai pressed onward and made it to the city just as darkness engulfed the land.  
  
Almost sobbing from the relief of ending her journey, Malai sought out the nearest building that would offer her food and a room for the night and, upon finding it, nearly died at the sweet feeling of food settling into her stomach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following morning, after eating breakfast and paying for her meals and room, Malai stepped out into the city and was greeted by noise, heat, and hoards of people. She smiled and set out to begin her new life by first, finding a place to live, and then, finding a job. Until she became employed she was reliant on the money Robert had given her, not that she felt any remorse in spending his cash.  
  
She walked quickly, enjoying the feeling of freedom and trying her best not to think of all the problems present at the moment. Soon, however, she found it impossible not to think of those things. Impossible not to think of the fact that her little sister was lost somewhere in Cairo or, even worse, with her father. Or of the realization that for four months she would have no idea how her siblings were doing in their lives. Or, worst of all, that the nagging fear of being arrested for murder would plague her for the rest of her life, making her unable to take pleasure in anything. All of these ideas crowded her mind and beat down on her, making her somewhat weary. Malai was successful at pushing one thought out of her head, however. This was the self-hatred she now possessed for letting herself bring her guard down around a man she should never have trusted. This thought made her physically ill, so anytime it dared enter her mind she banished it with nagging worries instead. She could deal with problems; problems could be solved. She could not deal with the betrayal she felt toward herself.  
  
As she wandered down the crowded streets, she soon became so involved in her pondering that she barely noticed anything going on around her. It was for this reason she blindly turned the corner just as a beat-up, wagon- like transport, whose horses seemed to have lost control, was crossing the intersection. There was barely time for Malai to react. Going on instinct, Malai did the stupidest thing possible; she leapt as far as she could toward the horses and hit the ground, hoping she would not be trampled. Miraculously, she dove far enough and the horses passed fast enough to prevent her from being killed. Shaking uncontrollably, several people suddenly surrounded her to help her stand up. They were very kind, making sure she was all right and supporting her until she could remain upright alone. After a minute, the driver was back. He had secured his horses and returned to check on her.  
  
"What were you thinking?" he demanded in a rather angry voice. "You could've been killed you idiot!"  
  
The statement dissolved Malai's terror, replacing it with an anger that matched his own. "Maybe if you learned to control your horses I wouldn't have to take such drastic action!"  
  
The man growled. "Obviously there's nothing wrong with you!" he snapped. And then he turned and went back to his wagon. As Malai stared after him she noticed the back of the wagon; it was a door with bars from the top down to the half-way-point. With a startling blast, Malai realized that it was to transport prisoners. Her stomach dropped to her feet and she gasped for air. She needed to get away from it. Convincing the helpful people she was fine, Malai broke away and rushed down the street, without looking back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After her run-in with the police, Malai was so disoriented and upset she couldn't concentrate on any of her goals for the day. Instead, she wandered the streets for a while in a dazed stupor. After an hour or so, she came across a tavern and, after hesitating only a moment, she entered with every intent to get sloshed.  
  
Trying inconspicuously to approach the bar without being ogled as some sort of misplaced joke, Malai found it wasn't easy; it was not crowded since it was so early in the day, and only the round-the-clock drinkers were there. They eyed her with a slight suspistion, but once she ordered a drink they promptly went back to ignoring everything but drowning in their wallows.  
  
After downing two drinks, Malai suddenly found herself absorbed in the conversation of the two men next to her. She had been adamantly ignoring everyone in the bar until she heard the first man say, "You read about that murder that occurred the other night, didn't you Michael?"  
  
"No," Michael answered in a puzzled voice. "Who was murdered?"  
  
"I can't believe you didn't hear about that. You'll never believe Michael, it's such a tragic loss."  
  
"Who?" Michael demanded a bit more harshly.  
  
"James Hurlington!"  
  
Malai nearly spit out her drink. She began to shake uncontrollably and though she instinctively wanted to run and hide, she decided to stay and see what the men said.  
  
Michael's reaction was similar to Malai's. He sunk his forehead into his hand and shuddered as he took a deep breath. He seemed extremely distressed, but because of sorrow, not fear as Malai was.  
  
"Are you sure Tom?" he asked shakily.  
  
"Yes. Very sure. And you'll never believe who did it? They arrested him last night, it was in the papers this morning."  
  
"Who was it then?"  
  
"Robert Carnahan!" Thomas said dramatically.  
  
Michael's head snapped up, as did Malai's. She could barely stop herself from rushing over to the men and demanding they tell her everything. Biting her lip, she forced herself to stay where she was.  
  
"Are you sure?" Michael demanded. "Damn it Tom, are you sure?!"  
  
"Positive. There was a picture and everything."  
  
"What will I tell Mary?" Michael asked with despair on the edge of his voice. "James was coming home in three weeks; they were to be married three weeks after that. She'll be devastated."  
  
Thomas shook his head. "I don't know. It is a sorrowful loss."  
  
"And Robert," Michael continued as though Thomas hadn't interjected, "I can't believe he'd do that. We were in school for so many years together. He and James always seemed to get along so well. Why on Earth would he kill him?"  
  
He didn't! Malai's mind screamed. Her guilt had tripled in the past minute. Obviously Mr. Hurlington had had a finace, and now he was gone. This guilt only remained for a few minutes however. Not only had it been self-defense, she reminded herself, but it was clear that he was planning on hurting this woman by buying either herself or Rapia. And now Robert was in jail. This explained his mysterious disappearance. She shook her head and tried to digest all of this information.  
  
Michael sighed. "I have to see him," he spoke suddenly. "I have to see Robert and find out what happened." He stood and put some money on the counter.  
  
"Now?" Thomas cried out in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, now. I'll have to write Mary and I want to make sure it was Robert before I tell her. It'll be crushing to her."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'll see you later then."  
  
Michael nodded absentmindedly and rushed outside. Following quickly, Malai also left the bar. She wanted to see Robert just as urgently as Michael did and knew that if she wanted to get into the jail, she'd have to have an escort.  
  
As she returned to the blinding light of the outside world, she glanced about nervously and spotted Michael walking hurriedly down the street. Jogging to catch up to him, Malai reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned abruptly and looked down at her. Confusion clouded his features.  
  
"I have to talk to you," Malai said jumpily.  
  
"Yes?" he asked impatience lining the edge of his voice.  
  
"Well, I.I overheard you in the bar and I have to go with you to see Robert Carnahan."  
  
"You were eavesdropping on a private conversation?" he seethed.  
  
Malai glared up at him. He was very tall and his tanned, rough face revealed the beginnings of a beard. Worry lines were scattered all along his face and his brown eyes looked furious. She ignored his eyes and said harshly, "You were talking loud enough for the whole bar to hear. I just chose to listen because it concerns me!"  
  
"How in the world does this concern you?" he asked angrily.  
  
"I've been traveling with Robert the past few days."  
  
"What are you telling me?" Michael asked sarcastically. "That you were there when he murdered James?"  
  
Faltering, Malai wondered how much she should reveal. She didn't know if she could trust him or not. Suddenly she decided the best thing to do was tell him why James Hurlington was in Egypt. "Listen," she said, "Mr. Hurlington's father enraptured mine when he was a boy and my father grew up obsessed with England. He enforced it on to our entire family, but my siblings and I rebelled to the point that my father was ready to sell my younger sister and me. Mr. Hurlington was the one who came to make a bid on us."  
  
Michael's eyes widened as what she was saying dawned on him. "No, I can't believe it," he said in disbelief, yet his eyes seemed reluctant to deny the truth. It was as though he honestly could believe it, deep down.  
  
"It's true. You must believe me. Robert came with him, I'm not sure why, and prevented my sisters and I from running away. When he realized what happened he helped me to escape the following night. In order to get away we waited until my father was negotiating with Mr. Hurlington and because they were distracted we managed to escape." She paused to take a breath. "Please take me to the jail with you. I have to see Robert and I can't enter without an escort. Please!"  
  
Michael hesitated only one moment before answering. "Fine," he said, "I'll take you with me. And then we'll see if you're telling the truth about James."  
  
Malai nodded and together they headed down the street to see Robert. 


	7. The Union

Wow. Okay, some quick notes. One, I changed my pen name, if you haven't noticed, but that was simply because I didn't like my old one. Two, you'll also notice that I changed the chapter titles because I really didn't like them. I apologize if that's really confusing. And three, sorry it's been awhile since I updated. Things have been crazy around here and I had to work out some plot holes. Anyway, I finally forced myself to sit down and write this part of the story. Just a short little thing. Enjoy.  
  
******  
  
Daniel O'Connell had come to the conclusion that life could never be simple and that one aspect of his world had to be in turmoil. Last year it had been his personal life; all his problems with Kathleen and his mother's death. These things had left him feeling tired and in a stupor where he believed he had hit rock bottom. But when Kathleen had said yes to his proposal, he was finally able to see clearly again, and things were not so bad. So Daniel had assumed 1896 would be much better than 1895, and at the dawn of the new year it was. Daniel was happily married, they were expecting their first child, and going home meant warmth and comfort and happiness. Soon, however, life took an unexpected twist that once again left Daniel questioning why things were so complicated.  
  
It began at dinner one dreary March night. He and Kathleen had been enjoying the peace of being safe and chatting about nothing important when there was a violent knock on the door. Exchanging bewildered glances, Daniel went to answer the door and found a friend of his from work standing outside looking around nervously.  
  
"Timothy? What are you doing here at this time of night?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Well - er - that is to say -" Timothy began.  
  
"Don't be rude Danny," Kathleen said from the table. "Invite him in."  
  
Timothy looked startled. "No, I can't come in. There isn't time. Daniel and I have to go somewhere."  
  
"Where?" asked Daniel, his tone taking a slight harsh tone.  
  
Timothy lowered his voice to a whisper. "A meeting Daniel. Just been called. Andrew's dead."  
  
Daniel stared at Timothy in shock. "Dead?" he asked in a strangled voice.  
  
"Yes," Timothy shook his head fervently. "Murdered."  
  
Daniel glanced back at Kathleen who was giving him a strange look. "What's wrong Danny?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," Daniel lied. "I have to go out for awhile. I'll be back later. Don't wait up." He walked over to her and kissed her quickly. Then, smiling at her in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, he turned, grabbed his coat, and left.  
  
Daniel and Timothy said nothing until they were out on the street, partly because Daniel was still recovering from the news and partly because Timothy was out of breath from practically jogging to keep up with Daniel's long stride.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Daniel finally.  
  
"McGinty's place. His wife's visiting her sister, so no one will be around."  
  
"Do you know who murdered Andrew?"  
  
"You know as well as I do who murdered him," Timothy said angrily. "Pierson thinks we'll disband simply because he's rid us of our leader. He's in for a shock; we won't break up!"  
  
Daniel shook his head. "Have you talked to everyone already? How do you know they all won't want out of this? No one's going to be eager to lead the group after this mess."  
  
"But, it's important. They won't give up their rights so easily. Don't you think?"  
  
"I haven't a clue. I guess we'll find out."  
  
As they rounded another corner, Daniel and Timothy finally came to their destination. Daniel seemed almost unhappy to see it as he bounded up the stairs, while Timothy, on the other hand, seemed relieved. That, however, could be attributed to the fact that he was now quite out of breath from attempting to keep up with Daniel and the idea of resting was quite a happy prospect.  
  
Knocking on the door, the two men were quickly greeted by a grave looking man. "O'Connell, Dower," he said quietly, "come in."  
  
Entering the room, Daniel realized they were probably the last two arrive. At least two-dozen other men were sitting around the room looking edgy and nervous; as though Andrew's murderer was going to jump out from somewhere and get them too.  
  
"Let's begin," the man from the door said. "I assume you all know why we're here."  
  
An affirmative murmur ran throughout the group.  
  
"Well then, does anyone have any suggestions about what to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" one man called out. "What can we possibly do? I'm not eager to be killed. Andrew was a warning, and a powerful warning at that!"  
  
Several people agreed heartily. "I say we just drop this entire idea," the man continued.  
  
"No!" Timothy yelled above the murmurs of the other people. "What about our rights? We deserve to make a decent wage; one we can actually live off of! If we drop the union now we'll never be able to organize again. We can't give in to this intimidation!"  
  
"Intimidation? We're talking about murder! That's nothing to take lightly Tim! I say we just disband the union and go back to working at Pierson's at his standards."  
  
"Don't you remember why we began this union?" Timothy demanded. "That we couldn't afford doctors when our children were sick. That some of us were evicted from our homes because we were too poor to pay the rent. We were finally starting to make some leeway and you want to give up now?"  
  
"Timothy's right," Daniel spoke up. "Pierson only took such drastic measures because he knows we're going to strike soon. That is, unless he meets our demands. And if we give in to what he's doing now we'll never get anything we want. And remember, we're not doing it for us; we're doing it for our families and our children. If we don't make progress in our lives, things will never improve for future generations. We can't give up on the union."  
  
The other men looked around. The very outspoken one glared at Daniel. "Well O'Connell, do you want to be the one to risk his life for this cause? If you're so set on continuing the union, I suppose you'll be up to leading it."  
  
"Of course he'd want to," Timothy said with a hint of gloating in his voice. "Daniel'd do anything for the union. And he's not afraid of Pierson, which is more than I can say for some people!"  
  
"Is that true Daniel?" the man from the door asked. "Would you lead?" The group turned toward him anxiously.  
  
Daniel sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well," he said, "I suppose it depends. If all of you plan to remain in the union, I think I'd be up to it. But if you're going to abandon everything we've worked for at the first sign of trouble, then no, I'm not risking everything for it."  
  
There was a pregnant pause before Timothy spoke up, "Well then, who's going to stick with it? Who'll stay devoted to the union?"  
  
After a moment, one man hesitantly put his hand in the air. Timothy grinned and followed suit, as did the man at the door. And, as though something was drawing their hands into the air magnetically, the rest of the group slowly raised their hands too. The only exceptions were the man who had protested from the start and a companion of his.  
  
"Well then Daniel," the man from the door said, "will you do it?"  
  
Daniel looked around the room, studying the eager, expectant faces. "All right," he agreed, "I'll do it."  
  
Timothy leapt up and shook his hand and many of the men patted him on the back congratulating him. But despite the good intentions of the cause and the help he was giving to all these men, Daniel felt a nagging fear tugging at the back of his brain. He was afraid, already, that this wouldn't end well.  
  
******  
  
Yeah, I know this part was short and seems random compared to the rest of the story, but trust me, it's leading somewhere. I hope I can update again soon, but don't expect anything; band camp starts Monday. I'll try though. Thanks for reading. 


	8. Return to Cairo

All right. I know it's been a couple of weeks, but band camp is over now and I still have a week before school, so hopefully I'll get a little farther. I definitely don't want to whine for reviews, but just a note on whether or not this story is still worthwhile would be nice. I am honestly going to finish it whether anyone reviews or not, simply for my own personal pleasure. Anyway, for those of you who are out there, welcome to the latest chapter. It should be a rip-roaring good time. There's a lot more excitement and action. Yes. Well. As you can see I'm a little crazy right now, but two weeks of band camp and a parade completely wore me out. Plus one of my friends is moving and we all had a huge emotional breakdown on the bus ride home Friday and a going away party last night. So, yeah, it's been a bit trying these past few days. Okay. Yeah. Anyway, on to the story.  
  
Oh. One last quick note. To any of you who just survived band camp, I congratulate you. Wonderful job!!  
  
Now the story.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Malai approached the prison with a sense of foreboding. She honestly would have rather been anywhere else in the universe at that point. Common sense told her it was idiotic to be going to a prison when she was a criminal, and a criminal no one would have any regrets punishing at that. Her logic was prodding at her, seemingly screaming that this was a pointless trip; she would never be able to save Robert. Her brain told her that this was an Englishman, a product, no matter how understanding, of a culture she felt nothing but resentment for. But no matter how hard these parts of her mind worked to convince her to turn, run, and forget she had ever met Robert Carnahan, another part of her, stronger than all the others, refused to let her. And Malai knew; she knew at that moment that she loved Robert. As ridiculous as it seemed, as whirlwind a romance it had been thus far, as doomed as fate seemed to make it, Malai didn't care. Her heart belonged to him.  
  
She was almost shocked to arrive at the prison so quickly. From the outside all that was visible were the four large walls that encased the actual prison; there was no roof. In fact, the whole structure looked as though it was a makeshift jail. It was not anything like what Malai expected.  
  
Michael rushed up to the guard at the gate and began to speak to him in the same hurried, impatient voice he had addressed Malai with only minutes before. Unfortunately, it seemed that it wouldn't faze the guard; he was completely disinterested in Michael.  
  
"Now who is it you want to see?" the guard asked for a third time.  
  
Michael groaned exasperatedly. "Robert Carnahan. He was brought in on murder charges. I must speak with him."  
  
"And who are you again?"  
  
Malai looked away. She was filled with doubt that this daft guard would ever realize what Michael wanted let alone actually letting them in. Just as she began to contemplate how hard it would be to climb the twenty- foot wall without being noticed, something strange caught her eye. It was the same transporting wagon she had encountered earlier that morning. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she watched the same angry driver leap off the seat and go behind to open the doors. But to her surprise, no prisoners exited the vehicle. And, just as the realization that prisoners would be taken from this jail to another in this wagon came to her, the gate opened and three guards came out dragging a disheveled looking Robert with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Robert had had the most miserable night of his twenty-eight years on Earth in the jail and he honestly did not know how he would be able to spend the rest of his life like caged up like an animal. Throughout his entire journey with Malai, short as it may have been, it had never crossed Robert's mind that he would be thought suspect to James' murder. His arrest had come to a complete and utter shock to him, but the concept that he would most likely be hanged someday did not take long to sink firmly into his mind. He had realized; this was the end. Everything was over and nothing could give him back his life. And he had thought he accepted it. He thought in just that one short night he had come to terms with his almost certain demise. But it all changed when he saw her the next day.  
  
As the guards came and began to drag him out to the wagon that would transport him to the larger, more secure Cairo prison, he saw her. She was standing only ten feet away next to a man who was arguing haughtily with a guard and looking absolutely shocked to see him. And then she approached him, ignoring the guards' struggle to force him toward the wagon.  
  
"Robert," she said very softly. The guards still had not taken notice of her. She began to come toward him more quickly. "Robert," she exclaimed more loudly. "I thought, well, that is, I didn't think that I would. . . " she trailed off. Then she turned to the guards hauling his body. "I need to speak with this man before you take him anywhere." The men looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Malai's temper flared and Robert wondered momentarily if she would attack them as she had the thieves in the desert. Then he saw the angry man approach glaring at the guards. "I need to see this man too," he said very loudly. "Leave us a few minutes with him."  
  
Robert realized this man must have commanded a lot of respect, for the guards backed off, flanking Robert at the sides and back. He stared at the man. "Who the bloody hell are you?"  
  
"You're not the one asking questions here Carnahan. I'm the one with a score to settle if I find out what everyone says is true."  
  
Malai opened her mouth to speak and the man shushed her sharply. "This girl here told me a damn interesting tale about James Hurlington and I want to know if she's lying or not. So tell me, what have you been up to the past few days?"  
  
Robert glanced at Malai, but the man grabbed his head and forced him not to look at her. He obviously was not chancing a false collaboration, so Robert felt he had no choice but to be honest. He began speaking hurriedly. "I met James in a pub a few days ago and he told me about an 'interesting proposition' he had in Egypt that would allow him to purchase a woman and use her for awhile before returning to England to marry." He shook his head, disgusted. "I joined him on his trip because I was interested in seeing Egyptian culture first hand, but to my disappointment I found nothing but a replication of England. I met Miss Naranay, accidentally delayed her planned escape, and moved to correct this error by smuggling her out the following night. I never saw James after that and yesterday I was arrested for his murder." The one lie slipped off his tongue so simply it was unfathomable to him. And suddenly another came to his mind. He hesitated only a second before telling it. "Perhaps you should be questioning Mr. Naranay of Cairo, as he was most likely the last to see James alive."  
  
The man let go of Robert's face with almost a defeated look about his features. Then suddenly it was replaced by a rage more fearful than before. His hands balled into fists and he began to shake fitfully. "If that man was not dead already I'd pummel him to his death now," he said in a strangled voice. "How dare he do that to my sister. He didn't deserve to live."  
  
"Your sister?" Robert asked puzzled.  
  
"Mary," he said softly, the rage disappearing again. "You remember my little sister Mary, don't you Robert?"  
  
Robert's eyes grew wide. "Michael Lout?"  
  
He smiled slightly. "Yes you daft man. Can't believe you didn't recognize me sooner. I would have known you in an instant."  
  
One of the guards suddenly clamped a hand on Robert's shoulder. The other two took a lead from there and proceeded to continue the process of getting Robert into the wagon. "You can't take him, he didn't do anything!" Malai shouted angrily.  
  
The guards ignored her, but the driver now studied her piercingly. "I know you. You're the idiot who nearly got herself killed this morning. Damn woman."  
  
Malai glared at him. "Perhaps if you would learn to handle your horses you would not be rampaging the streets wildly. It'll be the death of you someday."  
  
The driver began to laugh loudly. Malai did not pay any more attention to him. Instead she rushed to the other side of the wagon where they had now locked Robert. Grabbing the bars, she hoisted herself up on the back. Through the bars she met Robert in a quick, soft kiss. "This won't be the end," she said quietly. And as the horses lurched forward she jumped off.  
  
Robert smiled as her figure faded into the distance. "This won't be the end."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are you going?" Michael called after Malai as she began to hustle away once Robert was out of sight.  
  
"Doesn't matter to you," she called over her shoulder.  
  
"It certainly does," he said, running to catch up with her. "You're going to do something to save Robert, I can see it in your face. I want to help."  
  
Malai shook her head laughingly. "Why?"  
  
"Robert's one of my best friends."  
  
"That explains why you were so quick to believe he murdered Hurlington."  
  
Michael sighed. "Listen, I didn't truly believe it. I was shocked as all hell when Tom told me. And I was quick to listen to Robert. To you too, for that matter. Give me the chance to help; I may come in handy you know."  
  
There was a brief moment of thought on Malai's part. She knew he would be useful to have around; it would certainly make it easier to obtain things and negotiate if one were a man. Shutting her eyes as if it were going to be a regrettable decision, she finally said, "Fine."  
  
Michael broke out in a grin then immediately sobered his expression. "Where do we begin then? Should we track down this Mr. Naranay Robert claims might have murdered James? Who is he anyway? Your brother? Your father? And do you want me to actually call you Miss Naranay or would you prefer your first name? What is your first name, by the way?"  
  
Malai looked at him in shock. This wild, consecutive questioning was a new side of this stranger. "My name is Malai Naranay and yes, you may call me Malai. Yhotip Naranay is my father. He is a despicable man who I never wish to see again. I will not go to see him."  
  
"But he most likely murdered James. If we can get him we can save Robert," Michael pointed out.  
  
Shaking her head, Malai grimaced. "Listen, what could you possibly do? Go into my home, demand he confess to a murder, and force him to the nearest jail? It's entirely ridiculous."  
  
Michael shrugged. "Well what do you suggest we do? Break Robert out? That's nearly as logical as my plan. Not only will it be impossible to do, but Robert will also remain a wanted criminal in hiding the rest of his life. He can't live like that. Not here, and not in England. James was a very prominent man there; England will want justice too."  
  
Digesting this was hard for Malai. She had not considered the consequences of freeing Robert. Obviously she knew it would be dangerous for him to remain in Egypt, but she had not counted on England being a threat also. It was a harsh blow.  
  
"Well then," Malai said, "I suppose we have come to a dead end."  
  
There was a brief silence. "I will go to see your father," Michael finally said. "I want to find out what has happened. Will you come?"  
  
"I will show you the way. I do not know if I can see my father. I might never be able to escape again."  
  
Michael furrowed his brow. "I'll make sure you get out of the house. I promise you, you will leave with me."  
  
She nodded slightly. "Alright."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After gathering their respective belongings, Michael and Malai managed to catch an afternoon ship to Cairo. It wasn't a terribly long trip; they arrived by nightfall, but Malai felt a growing nervousness inside of her all day. Two days ago, Cairo had been nothing more than a memory. A place of her past. Of her father, her mother, her oppression, and the horrible memory of James falling after she struck him on the head. As the port came into view she shuddered. So soon, Cairo was once again in her life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once they were off the boat, Michael purchased two cheap horses and began to follow Malai as she led the way down to her house. When he had first seen her running toward him this morning he had wanted nothing more than to brush her off as a nuisance. And then her story about James had hit him hard. As much as he had not wanted to believe James would hurt his sister like that, Michael had felt immediately that it could be true. James had always been very forthright about his love of beautiful women and in school Robert and Michael had had to get him out of more than one troublesome predicament. But Michael had hoped James had outgrown it.  
  
Throughout school they had been very good friends. But once it ended the friendship had ripped to shreds. Truthfully, part of it had been Robert's financial situation. When the Carnahans had died, Hubert Carnahan had left a small portion of his vast fortune to Ethel, but most had gone to Robert, if, and only if, he continued the in family business of owning a number of mills. Robert, however, was disgusted with the way workers were treated and the high number of injuries and injustices the mills inspired. He had refused and was denied the money. It all went to Hubert's second named successor, Garfield Thompson. Ethel, of course, supported Robert with the help of her wealthy husband Martin, but if Robert were ever cut off he'd be penniless.  
  
They had been in there last year of school when Robert revealed he was worthless. And, truthfully, James had been the only one who cared. He slowly severed all contact he had with Robert, though it must have seemed natural, with all the traveling Robert did. Michael had stayed as in touch with Robert as best he could, but it was hard with Robert always away in Greece or Rome or Beijing. In fact, he had not seen Robert face-to-face in four years.  
  
And now Robert was mixed up with this Egyptian girl. Michael honestly had nothing against her. He actually rather liked her if truth be told. She had a courage within her and a fighting passion for life that made her extremely desirable. And even more refreshing was the fact that she spoke her mind instead of playing a quivering harmony to a man. Michael admired her for it. But Robert obviously loved her and that was not exactly ideal. Martin, who Michael did see very often, would be aghast at even the thought. Robert would be left a penniless criminal with a wife who would be discriminated against severely. Malai would be miserable, Robert would have to get a job and give up traveling, and they'd both resent each other for the rest of their lives. Michael resolved then that he'd do whatever he could to help them. If they managed to save Robert of course.  
  
He and Malai had not spoken much over the course of the journey. They were both too lost in thought to hold any meaningful conversation and it was not uncomfortable. In fact, it was not until Malai said, "This was my home," that Michael noticed the fear she held within her. And, he saw as he studied her, a deep hatred. It was then that he knew that she loved Robert completely.  
  
The house was large and, as Robert had said, seemed quite similar to a modern English home. They left their horses inside the front gate and walked to the front door. He knocked three times and was soon greeted by servant who wore a look of pure shock when his eyes met Malai's face.  
  
"Miss Naranay," he exclaimed. "You're home! Wait until your father hears."  
  
Malai shook her head. "I'm here to see my father, but I'm not staying," she said firmly. "I have left home forever."  
  
The servant frowned, but he opened the door wider and led them to a large library. Michael was even more shocked by the indoor appearance than the outdoor. This place truly was oppressive to Egyptian culture.  
  
Yhotip Naranay stormed in with a rage so great Michael thought for a moment he would strike his daughter. Instead he picked up a book from a table and threw it at the wall. "Where have you been?" he screamed.  
  
Malai didn't flinch. "It does not matter. I'm leaving again shortly and I will never return."  
  
Yhotip shook in anger. "You will not see daylight again until I sell you off. Stupid girl. Don't be foolish!"  
  
Michael cleared his throat. "We only came here to ask you a few questions about James Hurlington."  
  
This statement seemed to throw Yhotip over the edge. He rushed forward and grabbed Malai's wrists tightly. "You cost me the deal of a lifetime you stupid fool! He was going to pay immense amounts of money for you and you went and ran away." Malai was beginning to crumple under the pain he inflicted. He gave her wrists an unnatural, tight turn. "You will pay for this."  
  
"Let her go!" someone yelled from the doorway. Yhotip turned to the voice and with the distraction Michael pried him from Malai. She stood cradling her wrists up to her chest. In the doorway stood a young girl with bruises and cuts on her face and her arm in a makeshift sling.  
  
"Lucria!" Malai gasped. She forgot her own pain and rushed toward the girl. Clutching her, Malai backed them toward Michael once again.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Malai asked, inspecting the girl.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. "He wanted to know where you and Rapia and Karpoh and Farjop were. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know. He hit me."  
  
"Shut up," Yhotip growled.  
  
"We're leaving now," Michael said. "All of us."  
  
"Like hell you are!" He lunged at Michael and backed him into a bookshelf.  
  
"Get out of here!" Michael yelled. But to his surprise, Malai shook her head. She bent and whispered something to Lucria, then proceeded to throw a book, hitting her father squarely on the neck.  
  
Yhotip released Michael and turned to advance on his daughter. Michael ran up to him from behind and pinned his arms back. "Find something to tie him up with," he shouted.  
  
Malai looked frantically about the room while Michael and Yhotip struggled and finally settled on the gold cord that drew the curtains on the French doors. Ripping it down she brought it to Michael and together they managed to tie Yhotip down.  
  
Gasping for air, Michael collapsed on a chair. "He had to have been the one who killed James. He's pure evil."  
  
Next to him Malai cringed. Timidly, the little girl reentered the room and came over to Malai. "Is it over?"  
  
"Yes. We're going away. You're not going to run away from me this time, are you?" Malai answered.  
  
Lucria shook her head. "I didn't mean to run away. But I was scared. That man, Mr. Hurlington, I saw him hit that other man. And then he was trying to hurt you and I was very scared. So I ran away. I won't do it again."  
  
Michael looked at Lucria and then at Malai. "What is she talking about?"  
  
Malai's head dropped and she whispered, "She's talking about the night we ran away. She's talking about the night I killed James Hurlington."  
  
*****  
  
That's all for now. I was going to end it at the "This won't be the end" line, but I really got into this part. I really had fun writing this even though I got major writer's block at one point. I wasn't sure what to do about getting Robert out of jail and now I finally have two good ideas. Now all I have to do is choose which one to use. And I might have to do some more Malai/Robert before I go back to Daniel and Kathleen. We'll see. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this installment. I know I had fun. I'll update ASAP; promise. 


	9. Reflections

Some quick notes once again, brought to you by your friendly author.  
  
I'd like to take this point in time to personally thank my few reviewers.  
  
Kat G: You gave me the much-needed support I wanted at the beginning of this story to motivate me to continue. Thank you very much.  
  
Mai Fraser: High school's not so bad. Honestly. It depends on what classes you opt to take. Junior year is a nightmare though, can't lie about that. Too many tests and stress and all the normal stuff tripled. But hey, everyone has to do it.  
  
TowMondler: Class of 2003 is the best!!!! OH YEAH!!!!  
  
GiantPygmyGirl: Thank you so much for giving me the first sign of encouragement I've had these past few chapters. I'm eternally grateful.  
  
And to anyone else still reading this, I hope you're enjoying it.  
  
Now on with the show.  
  
*****  
  
Kathleen O'Connell rubbed her hands against the warm cup of tea attempting to rid them of the stiff nature they developed every winter. And this particular winter was shaping up worse than any other, mainly because she was seven months pregnant. Seven months pregnant with her first child. Her and Daniel's first child. The elation she felt the every time she thought it was still as chillingly magical as the first time.  
  
Daniel's proposal in April was one of the most satisfying moments of her life. Whatever ridiculous doubts she had had leftover from their silly tiff in March melted away as soon as she looked into Daniel's eyes. She could feel the love radiating from their depths along with emotions of respect and desire and hope. And in that moment she knew how dumb she was acting. He had kissed her softly and proposed. Kathleen could still remember the feeling of his hands clasping hers, his forehead against her, their lips connecting and everything being so right. There was not even a second of contemplation or hesitation before she whispered her answer.  
  
Then, of course, came a period of waiting. The O'Connell's buried and mourned their mother's passing, Bridget found work so the family would still be financially sound without Daniel, and a priest and church were secured for the day in June.  
  
The wedding was an extremely simple affair. Only their families attended and Kathleen did not even wear a wedding dress. It had been raining, Kathleen recalled, and Daniel's youngest sister Frances had fallen and skinned her knee on the way to the church. Nonetheless it was perfect. Life was perfect.  
  
Then Daniel had to get himself involved in that damn Union. It had been in early August when he came rushing home one night to inform her that his colleague, Andrew Ferguson, was beginning a Union for the factory they worked at. Kathleen had met Ferguson a few times and knew him as a very forthright man with no qualms about openly speaking ill of the class-system in America. Daniel and the other men admired him greatly. "We're finally taking a stand against everything Pierson is doing!" Daniel had said. "We'll earn more money, be able to have nicer things, live a better life!" The words still echoed in her mind.  
  
For a while, the Union had not been bad. In fact, it was actually making beautiful progress when one considered the state of other unions in the area. And when Kathleen realized she was with child, the idea of more money warmed considerably. But then, just a few weeks after the dawn of a new, exciting year, Timothy had shown up on their doorstep and taken Daniel away. It was the worst night of her life.  
  
Kathleen was not dumb. She knew that Timothy would not simply come to her house late one night and take her husband out for some absurd reason; getting completely drunk, for instance. And therefore her mind flew straight to the Union. And a hundred thousand situations popped into her head, making the next few hours a lonely vigil of pacing the tiny apartment. Just as she was beginning to feel utterly afraid, contemplating the idea of being a widow with a child, Daniel had walked through the door with a peculiar expression on his face.  
  
"Well Kathleen, I've done it now."  
  
She watched him with wide, frightened eyes. "Where on God's green earth have you been Danny?"  
  
"Sit down Kathy."  
  
"No. I'll stand, thank you very much. I've already imagined every possible situation that Union could have gotten you into tonight and I've been standing the entire time. Nothing you can say now is worse than anything I haven't already thought."  
  
Daniel shook his head disapprovingly and said, "Andrew Ferguson was murdered."  
  
Though she would have never thought it possible, Kathleen's eyes grew wider. "Mur-murdered?" she asked astonished.  
  
Nodding, Daniel sank into one of the kitchen chairs. Kathleen came and sat in the chair opposite him. "By Pierson."  
  
"Pierson? The Pierson you work for?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kathleen stared wordlessly at the wall. Her mind jumbled with thoughts. Finally she spoke, not letting her gaze leave the wall. "Why?"  
  
"The Union." His voice seemed to show surprise that she hadn't known.  
  
"Of course," she whispered to herself. "God bless his soul." She quickly performed the sign of the cross.  
  
Daniel reached out and took her hand. "Listen Kathy, I know you warned me about getting involved with Ferguson's idea, and Lord only knows what you think now, but-"  
  
"Well it doesn't matter what I said now. There's nothing to be done to save Ferguson, though I must say, I am glad the rest of you came through unscathed." She smiled in a sad, comforting manner, "And Danny, I know it's unjust and wrong, but we can get by on your salary now. If I have to go back to work eventually, well, Tara can watch the baby. Everything will be fine, I-"  
  
"I'm leading it now Kathleen," Daniel said in a rush.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I volunteered. They voted. I'm leading the Union."  
  
"You're joking. That's not amusing Daniel. Not at all." She stared at him for several moments. "Are you out of your mind?!" she hollered as she stood. "Look at what happened to Ferguson!"  
  
"Kathleen, it was a matter of necessity."  
  
"Necessity? Do you have some bizarre desire to die before you see your first child?"  
  
"Look," he said rising, "Life isn't worthwhile if you don't fight for what you believe in. I believe in my child leading a better life than I led, and if that means not giving into intimidation tactics by foul men like Pierson-"  
  
"You're speaking as though your life is over already. 'Child leading a better life than I led!' Honestly Daniel! You're only twenty-years-old. Life shouldn't be over at age twenty!"  
  
"You're twisting what I said-"  
  
She cut him off again. "I'll tell you how to give your child a better life than yours. Don't let him grow up with his father dead! That's what changed your life Daniel. For better or for worse and staying alive is what is going to make the difference between your life and your child's."  
  
And she had stormed out of the room.  
  
When he had finally come to bed Kathleen had calmed considerably. She turned to Daniel and told him she'd stand behind him no matter what his decision was, but she would never, ever sit idly by and watch him die.  
  
He went through with the Union.  
  
Every day of February went by agonizingly slow. The promise of a strike neared closer and closer, looming above them like a dark cloud. Kathleen now went through each day with dread fogging her mind up senselessly and a tight ache in her chest. Even at night, when Daniel was home and safe with her, she could not block these feelings.  
  
And it was this day, as Kathleen sat, warming her fingers, that Daniel came through the door and said defeated, "Tomorrow we strike."  
  
*****  
  
Okay. I know. I said in the last chapter that I was probably going to do some more Robert/Malai before Daniel/Kathleen. But, I couldn't help it. I'm still working on some major plot stuff and I have to get that conquered before I go and write something I'll regret later. Anyway, this part, obviously, was very much just my way of catching up on the months lost between Daniel and Kathleen between chapters five and seven. And to bring the story up the part where more than romance develops. Yes, I'm happy to be at that point too.  
  
Also, I'm changing the summary of this story the next time I post, be forewarned. It honestly is the crappiest summary that ever existed and it needs to vanish and be replaced by something that actually reveals what the story is about. So, just in case you don't know the title by now, commit it to memory.  
  
Third. The last chapter got a little more violent and there was more swearing, so I bumped up the rating to PG-13. I don't think it needs to go to R, but if you disagree let me know. The child abuse scene made me think about it. I mean, my sis read it and she's only thirteen, but I don't know. She also is the sister of the nutcase who wrote this, so. . .  
  
Well. Um. Review, please. And, enjoy waiting for the next installment. 


	10. Confessions and Accidents

I'm back! Yes, it's true, I haven't given up on this story, I've just been extremely busy. I'm surprised I even found time to right this short little part. Hahaha.  
  
Let's see..not too much to say here. Just so you know, until football season's over, this story may take awhile to be updated. Band is my life right now, so it's hard to find time to write.  
  
Ummm, oh! I got my senior license today, which means I can drive past eleven!! I am one happy girl, so I guess you can consider this chapter my celebratory writing.  
  
So, I'll shut up now. On with the show.  
  
*****  
  
Michael let out a high-pitched, frightening laugh and stared at her. "You shouldn't say things like that. You shouldn't lie about that."  
  
Malai's eyes did not leave her lap and she gripped her knees. Taking a long, shaky breath she said, "There's no way to get Robert out of this mess, is there?"  
  
"Of course there is," Michael said with the same nervous edge to his voice. "Someone else killed James. Probably your father. We just have to get someone here to arrest him."  
  
Malai shook her head. "There's no proof."  
  
"There was no proof for Robert's arrest either," Michael pointed out. "It didn't stop them."  
  
"Of course there was proof for that bastard's arrest!" Yhotip snarled from across the room.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Michael asked.  
  
"That little brat saw it," he said with jerk of his head toward Lucria. "She told me and I told the proper authorities. I thought they'd bring back that wretched excuse for a daughter too, but they didn't. Useless police."  
  
"What is he talking about Lucria?" Malai asked cautiously, ignoring her father's complaint.  
  
Lucria raised her head and looked at Malai with wild eyes. "I told father Mr. Carnahan hit Mr. Hurlington over the head and hurt him."  
  
"Why did you say that?" Michael demanded.  
  
Glancing at Michael, Lucria stared at Malai as she answered. "You always said you hated them. And then he tricked you into making us leave our home and he was going to make you leave forever. And you hit Mr. Hurlington," she whispered this so softly it was barely audible, "and I was afraid they'd take you away forever, so I started to run. I wanted to find father and tell him to come help. But you were gone when we got back. Father was very angry. He asked who hurt Mr. Hurlington, and I couldn't say you, so I told him Mr. Carnahan did. And it worked. You came home."  
  
Malai opened her mouth in shock and was about to say something when Michael grabbed her shoulders. "What in bloody hell happened that night?" he growled quietly.  
  
Opening and closing her mouth like a fish, Malai finally gained control of her shock and began to form a comprehensible answer. "I was running away from home," she began, "and Robert was helping me. We got to the docks that night and we were going to steal a boat when suddenly Mr. Hurlington was there. He knocked out Robert and was advancing toward me. I had to do something, so I grabbed the first thing I felt and hit him over the head. I didn't mean to kill him." She let out a long, shuddering breath. "But I realize now that nothing is going to get Robert out of jail except for a direct confession from someone else. And I'm prepared to do that."  
  
Michael shook his head. "There has to be another way to get out of this mess."  
  
"No." Malai stood up. "Let's go. Lucria, you come to. It's not safe for you here."  
  
"What about me?" Yhotip bellowed from the other side of the room.  
  
"You can rot and burn in hell," Malai said with fire in her voice, and the group of three left the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Robert had been dozing in the back of the transport for a few hours. A calm had washed over him since Malai had promised to rescue him and in his relaxed state he was finally able to sleep. It was late at night and they had been traveling for several hours in unpleasant conditions. It was a hot, jolting, uncomfortable ride, but Robert was content; the transport was much better than the jail.  
  
The moon was high in the sky when Robert suddenly jerked awake. The continuous jostle of the ride had suddenly become haywire and Robert found himself being thrown around in the back. From outside he could hear the driver yelling obscenities and trying to get hold of the horses, but it was to no avail. The transport whipped around a corner and Robert's breath caught in his throat. Another turn, he realized, could tip the wagon over.  
  
Bracing himself against the wall opposite the door, Robert tried to stay as steady as possible. The screams of the driver were becoming more frantic. Squeezing shut his eyes, Robert muttered a prayer and the next thing he knew, the world was spinning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When he awoke, Robert felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his head. After considerable effort, he managed to sit up and hesitantly felt his head. There was a bloody gash at his left temple and the pain seemed to radiate from that point. Ripping the sleeve of his tattered shirt off, Robert tied it tightly around his head, trying to ignore the throbbing. Then he shut his eyes and took several minutes to gather his strength.  
  
Opening his eyes, Robert began to assess the situation. From the look of things, he presumed the wagon was now upside-down. Sighing, he slowly crawled toward the door, hoping it would be broken. Upon reaching it, Robert found the padlock unaffected by the crash and the only scratch on the door was one missing bar. His disappointment was sickening.  
  
Leaning his head against the remaining bars, Robert pondered how he would ever get out of this situation. It was only after several minutes of forced thinking that an idea struck him. With a maddening glare of hope in his eyes, Robert reached his arm out of the hole in the bars and felt desperately for the bolts that held hinged the door. Feeling the top one, Robert pulled up, hard. The bolt gave a gleeful wrench. A second tug produced the same delightful result and finally, on the fifth try, the bolt came out. With a grin, Robert set forth to get the bottom bolt out. It was a farther stretch and harder work, but after much deliberation, it too released itself into Robert's custody. Shoving the door, it swung wide open and granted Robert his freedom, which he gladly accepted.  
  
Circling the wagon, Robert found the driver dead, his neck broken. Shaking his head, Robert began to walk through the desert. In his delirious happiness, the thought that he had no idea where he was never came to his mind. He simply staggered straight ahead, thinking only of finding Malai and getting far away from Egypt.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry this segment was so short. It would have been longer, but I have a band festival tonight and, unfortunately, I have other things to do before I leave. Good news though, I have Monday off, so I might be able to squeeze a little more in. But after that the outlook is foggy. My next two Saturdays are also band festivals, so, that leaves very little time. I'll try me best though.  
  
So, um, I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite its length. Please review!! I'd appreciate it from the bottom of my heart!  
  
~Katie 


	11. A Disaster, a Miracle, and a Note

Wow. I'm sorry this has taken so long for me to update. I finished outlining the entire story this week, so I should be able to get the chapters up faster. I hope.  
  
I want to thank EvelynC.O for the wonderful reviews. I really, really, really appreciate it. I'm sorry if chapter ten was confusing. I didn't mean for it to sound like Malai never admitted she killed James, I meant to show that Michael was in denial. I'm sorry it didn't come out right. I'm going to try to fix it if I can figure out how. Any suggestions are welcome.  
  
Well, with that said, on to chapter eleven.  
  
Daniel realized the first day of the strike that he would never be able to resort to the violence and force that many strikers did. In fact, he had never even considered the possibility it would be so bloody; for some reason, even the sound of striking had sounded like a peaceful resolve to the conflict in the factory. Little did he know that striking meant rallying around the entrance and preventing anyone from entering the building. Only a small portion of the workers had resolved not to join the union and these were the ones the strikers were keeping from the factory against their will. The mob of workers striking was so thick, no one could penetrate it. And it was taking a psychological toll on Daniel. He knew how hard times were and that most people had families to support. It was the reason some had decided not to join. Daniel himself could relate to what these people were feeling, and now, at the beginning of week three, he was really starting to regret this entire strike.  
  
Kathleen had been scared when he had told her they were striking. With her more realistic attitude toward life she had immediately raised concerns Daniel refused to think about. "What about food and rent?" she had asked. "What are we going to do without your pay?" Daniel had reassured her and began a speech about how wonderful it was going to be once he was paid more. Always the skeptic, Kathleen had packed some things into a bag and gone to stay with Daniel's family until everything was resolved. She knew getting the baby born alive and healthy was more important that planning for the future of society at the present time. Daniel did not protest. In fact, he agreed with her reasoning whole- heartedly. "But you'll only be there a day or two at the most," he had said. "This will be resolved as soon as Mr. Pierson sees reason."  
  
The problem, however, was not being resolved. In fact, it was getting much, much worse.  
  
Daniel arrived that Monday weary and wanting nothing more than to turn around and head straight home, although, he knew without a doubt that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.  
  
As he approached the factory he was met by an eerie silence the chilled him to his bones. All of the strikers were standing around, watching him with large, excited eyes. Daniel walked up to one of the men. "What's going on?" he whispered.  
  
"Pierson wants to see you O'Connell."  
  
"Why? About what?" Daniel asked with a nervous edge to his voice.  
  
The man shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe he wants to settle."  
  
Daniel smiled momentarily at that thought. If they settled, Kathleen could come home and he could be with her during the last four weeks of her pregnancy. It was such a warm thought he almost laughed with joy. Instead he said, "Yes. I bet that's it." He grinned. "This may just be the best day of our lives boys."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"O'Connell, get in here and sit down," John Pierson growled loudly.  
  
Daniel walked in to the room with a very confident swagger to his step. He knew what was coming and he couldn't have been happier or more relieved. Already he was beginning to form a triumphant speech in his mind about the settlement they were going to receive.  
  
Taking a seat Daniel sank into it and smirked at the lavish office. "You wanted to see me Mr. Pierson?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes O'Connell." He stared at Daniel with disdain for a moment before beginning. "I want you to listen up, O'Connell. Now, I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish through this ridiculous protest you have going on outside, but it's going to end now. I want you and all your faithful followers off my property in two hours time or I'm calling the police and getting them to deal with you."  
  
"Ex-excuse me?" Daniel gasped. "But-I thought-weren't we going to settle?"  
  
Pierson snorted loudly. "Settle? That's absurd. I'm firing you, O'Connell, and all that other scum too. Now get out there and tell them."  
  
Daniel's mouth dropped open. "You can't fire all of us. It's over half the workers in this God-forsaken place!" he sputtered in indignation.  
  
Pierson looked at him with a stern amusement in his eyes. "Listen O'Connell," he said gruffly. "There are thousands of people in this city willing to work for less than I pay you now. Even if I got rid of all of you I'd have you replaced by tomorrow morning. So you go out there and tell that riff-raff to disband immediately."  
  
Astonishment was flowing through Daniel in strong currents followed by a small burst of anger and finally defeat. He knew there was no way to resolve this and it broke his heart. What could he possibly tell all those people? With deliberate slowness he stood and trudged out of the office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was worse than Daniel could have possibly imagined. When he had broken the news the strike became a mob of violence, anger, and destruction. Rage had radiated through the group like a forest fire and they refused to leave. For hours they stood around the entrance to the factory causing damage. And then, as promised, Pierson had called the police causing things to become even worse. Six strikers died in the fighting and ten more were arrested. The rest of the strikers managed to beat one cop to death before fleeing the area. Daniel himself stood sadly by and watched everything they fought for die in a fit of violence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kathleen had been living with the O'Connell siblings for a month. She spent most of her time taking care of the younger children, cleaning, or resting, but it was very hard. Now, three weeks from he due date, she wanted nothing more than to give birth to the child and return to normal.  
  
She also wanted to go home. As much as she loved Daniel's family, she missed Daniel himself terribly. He had only come by a few times, tired and discouraged and she was worried about him. He still had not found a new job; Pierson had warned others of his dangerous potential, and Kathleen was beginning to worry. If he did not find work soon they would lose their home. The rent was going to be due in a week and they had no money to pay it. Trying to push these thoughts from her mind, Kathleen decided to wash the floors. Just as she was about to grab to bucket she doubled over in pain.  
  
Sinking to the ground, she called out for Tara, who had been staying home to help her. Running into the room, Tara stared at her sister-in law. "What's wrong Kathleen? Are you stuck on the floor again?" Tara came over to help her up.  
  
Kathleen was breathing heavily. "No Tara. Something is wrong." She reached out her hand and Tara helped her off the floor. "Help me to the bed."  
  
"What's wrong? What's going on?" Tara asked urgently.  
  
"It's the baby. I think I'm having the baby."  
  
Tara's eyes enlarged in fear. "But-no-that's impossible. You're not due for three more weeks."  
  
Kathleen sank into the bed and closed her eyes. "Well I can't help it! You have to go get Bridget and tell her to come home. And then try to find Danny," she groaned.  
  
Tara nodded and ran as fast as she could possibly go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He's so tiny," Tara whispered. "Is he supposed to be that tiny?"  
  
"No," Bridget said softly, wrapping the baby in blankets. "He's not doing well. I don't know if he'll survive the night."  
  
Tara stared at her sister with a large, terrified expression. "But, he has to live."  
  
Bridget shook her head sadly. "Here," she said, "Take him. I'm going to talk to Danny. And don't wake Kathleen."  
  
Tara nodded and sat, praying the baby would survive.  
  
Daniel jumped up as he saw his sister approach. "Is Kathleen all right?" he asked urgently. "Is the baby all right?"  
  
Bridget gave him a small smile. "Kathleen is fine. You have a baby boy, Danny."  
  
Grinning, Daniel gathered up Bridget in a hug. "Thank God," he sighed in relief.  
  
Bridget pulled away. "Danny, the baby, well, the baby isn't doing too well."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked harshly.  
  
"He was born three weeks early. He's still very weak. I don't know if he's going to survive the night."  
  
Daniel backed into his chair again and put his hands on his head. Bridget knelt and put her arm around him consolingly. "Don't worry," Bridget said. "It's only a possibility, and Tara and I are going to take good care of him."  
  
"Does Kathleen know?" he asked.  
  
"No. She's exhausted."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
Bridget looked at her brother with concerned eyes. "Only for a minute, and don't tell her anything about the baby's condition." Daniel nodded. "Alright then. I'll go wake her up." Quietly, Bridget rose and went to the bedroom.  
  
Soon after she left there was an urgent knock at the door. Sighing, Daniel stood and went to answer it only to find no one outside. Just as he was about to close the door, he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up, he read it and gasped.  
  
"Who was at the door Daniel?" Bridget asked, coming from the bedroom.  
  
Silently, Daniel handed Bridget the note and shut the door. Bridget quickly read it and looked at her brother in fear. "What is this?" she asked.  
  
Daniel shook his head. "It's just what it looks like," he said angrily. "It's a death threat. Someone is going to come after us."  
  
Bridget gaped at him. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Daniel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "The only thing we can do; leave. We're going to have to leave the country."  
  
*****  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this segment. It is my personal favorite part with Daniel and Kathleen so far, but there's still more to come.  
  
Reviews are very much welcomed and loved.  
  
Thanks for reading. 


	12. Reunited by a Lucky Horse

Welcome to chapter twelve!  
  
This chapter is sort of strange because I'm tired and not thinking properly. But then again, maybe it's not too strange and the tiredness is making me think it is. Whoa.  
  
Let's see. I'd like to give a special thanks to Marsbar15 for her wonderful review and advice. I promise not to get too wrapped up in planning this story too far in advance. I've just organized my thoughts coherently and written some notes; I won't do anything too extreme.  
  
With that said, enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
Robert had been stumbling weakly through the desert for about an hour when he found one of the horses that had gone out of control. It was idling under a lonely tree, every so often tossing its head and looking satisfied that it could remain in that spot for eternity. Robert nearly cried when he saw it. The truth was, even after only an hour, he had considered dropping to the ground and perishing. Thirst and hunger were overcoming every other emotion and desire he had except to just end the pain. And now, now he felt such a surge of hope. With this horse, he knew he could find the will to make it to the nearest city and from there find Malai.  
  
Wearily, Robert approached the horse, who made no protest, and climbed onto its back. At a slow pace, he began to make his way toward civilization.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Michael had spent the entire trip from the Naranay estate to the city begging Malai to reconsider. Lucria had been, somewhat annoyingly, whimpering that she didn't want Malai to go away. And Malai had stubbornly ignored them both. The only thing Michael had been able to convince her of was to rent a room for the night and wait until morning to confess. And then she kept him awake, asking him to do her a few favors once she was imprisoned. "Please find my brother Fajop Naranay and take Lucria to him. . . .Please tell Robert I love him. . . .Please try to find some way to make my father pay for what he's done." Michael had assured her that he would, except for the fact that he was going to find some way to save her.  
  
The next morning came much to quickly. Michael forced Malai to eat some food and then they left for the prison. All the time, Michael was praying for a miracle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Robert and the horse he was eternally grateful for made it to Cairo near dawn. With the city still asleep, Robert was able to sneak in without a tremendous fear of being caught. He was planning on eating, bathing, and going far away from Cairo to find Malai. He was positive she would not have returned to the city.  
  
Rounding the bend, hoping to see a place that would provide him with his much sought after food, Robert was instead greeted by an even more beautiful sight. Retreating down the street was Malai. Eyes widening with astonishment, Robert approached her quickly. She, however, still did not see him.  
  
"Malai," he said, his voice cracking in a rasping choke. He swallowed several times and cleared his throat. "Malai," he said louder.  
  
She turned and stared at him with wild eyes. "Michael," she whispered, turning and tugging on the sleeve of the man in front of her. "Michael, look."  
  
Michael turned abruptly. He had been so lost in thought he had not even noticed Malai had stopped walking until she attracted his attention physically. There sat Robert, on a large horse, smiling dazedly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Malai asked. The shock she felt shown all through her face.  
  
"The driver crashed," Robert said. "He lost control of the horses, they somehow broke away, and the entire transport collapsed."  
  
"But, how did you get away? Where's the driver?"  
  
"He died," Robert said simply. "And I broke out of the transport, found this horse, and came here." He paused for a moment. "What are you doing here? Why are you in Cairo?"  
  
"We came to see her father, evil creature he is," Michael said vehemently.  
  
"He turned you into the police," Malai explained. "We found out." She dropped her head slightly. "And Michael knows the truth now." Looking up at Robert she gave him a small smile. "But you'll be a free man soon."  
  
"What do you mean?" Robert asked.  
  
"She's going to confess," Michael spat.  
  
"She's going to what?"  
  
"Confess. I'm going to confess."  
  
Robert carefully descended from his horse and, grabbing her hands, pulled Malai closer to him. He could now see that Lucria too was with them. She had been hiding behind Malai. "You're crazy," he said. "You can't confess to this. They'll never believe it was self-defense. You'll be hanged!"  
  
Determination flashed in Malai's eyes. "I'm not going to stand by and watch the same happen to you," she said. "I'd rather confess for something I did than see you die for nothing."  
  
Robert shook his head. "It wouldn't have been for nothing."  
  
Malai's expression softened slightly and Robert bent in a kissed her lightly. "Besides, I've escaped now. Why don't we just leave Egypt altogether?"  
  
"Leave Egypt?" Malai's eyes drifted downwards. "And go where?"  
  
"England," Robert said quickly. Anger clouded Malai's eyes again. "Not for long," Robert said quickly. "Just to see my sister and gather our wits. Then once I get some more money we can go anywhere you like; China, Russia, France. What do you say?"  
  
Malai gazed up at Robert. "What about Lucria?"  
  
"She can come with us," Robert said. "Or perhaps we can find your brother before we leave."  
  
"I could find your brother," Michael interrupted.  
  
Malai smiled at him. Then, kissing Robert softly yet again, she said, "Alright. Let's do it."  
  
Robert grinned, and thought, had he not been famished, he'd pick Malai up and swing her in circles right there. Instead, he simply kissed her quickly. "You won't regret this," he promised excitedly.  
  
Michael cleared his throat. "There's only one problem with this though," he said. "You're still a wanted criminal."  
  
"Yes," Malai said worriedly. "They may look for you in England eventually too. This murder isn't going to go away."  
  
The group stood silently for several moments pondering. Suddenly, Michael snapped his fingers. "I've just had a brilliant realization," he grinned. "I have the perfect plan."  
  
*****  
  
I apologize for that weird fascination with the horse. I have no idea where it came from.  
  
Please review!  
  
Thank you for reading!!  
  
~Katie 


	13. Grief

Chapter Thirteen  
  
"That's absurd Danny!" Bridget sputtered after several seconds of standing open-mouthed in astonishment. "You can't just pick up and leave America. Where could you possibly go?"  
  
Daniel shrugged and stared down at his sister, who was still clutching the note in her hand. He sighed, very loudly. "I don't know what you expect me to do Bridget," he said after a few minutes. "I'm not going to just sit around and wait for this," he grabbed the note from Bridget's hand, "to happen! I'm not putting Kathleen or my son in danger."  
  
Bridget smacked the side of his head and glared at him in a brilliant heat of rage. "Why leave the country?" she demanded. "Why not go south or west? I should have realized last year when you told Tara that lie. Honestly Danny, England's just as bad as it is here, and Ireland, well, that's not even a plausible escape. Use the brain God gave you and do something practical."  
  
Rubbing his head slightly, Daniel said, in a tight, stubborn voice, "Well maybe I won't go to England. There are hundreds of other countries in the world. Hundreds! Why stay in America when I can go somewhere else?"  
  
Bridget rolled her eyes in disgust and then turned and began to walk away. Daniel opened his mouth to ask where she was going, but had not even said a word when Bridget haughtily said, "I'm done with this."  
  
Staring at his sister's retreating form for only a moment more, Daniel began to storm off to see Kathleen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kathleen felt groggy and disoriented when she first opened her eyes and saw Daniel perched on the edge of the bed. She smiled at him weakly and he took her tiny hand in his and kissed it.  
  
"We had a boy," she said quietly. Daniel nodded. "He needs a name," she added after Daniel said nothing.  
  
"What would you like to call him," Daniel asked softly.  
  
Closing her eyes for a moment, Kathleen thought through the names she had dreamed in her mind. When she looked back at Daniel, who was waiting nervously, she whispered, "How about William?"  
  
Daniel nodded again and put a hand on her head, looking quite concerned. "That's a fine name," he said after a moment.  
  
Kathleen put her hand on top of his. "Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
Daniel glanced down at her face for a moment before staring at their hands. After a few minutes, in which he appeared to be deciding something, he hesitantly handed her a note he had clutched in a left hand. Kathleen looked at him with puzzlement and concern and slowly read the note. It read:  
  
Better watch your back O'Connell. You and your family don't have much longer.  
  
Trembling, Kathleen lowered her hand from his and placed it firmly on his forearm. He too lowered his hand, but said nothing.  
  
"What does this mean Danny?" she asked in a surprisingly strong, steady voice.  
  
Still not meeting her eyes, Daniel said, "It means exactly what it says."  
  
Kathleen sat in a stunned silence for several long minutes. Her exhausted mind whirled with this new, terrifying information. For once in her life, she had no plausible solution, no rational reasoning. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to do.  
  
Daniel spoke again. Kathleen did not hear him.  
  
"Kathy, are you listening?" Daniel inquired with a strange edge to his voice.  
  
"What?" she asked, frightened.  
  
"I said we have to leave. As soon as possible, we have to leave the country."  
  
Kathleen gaped at him, not comprehending. "Why?" she asked absently.  
  
Daniel looked at her in disbelief, as though it was obvious, but he answered in a gentle tone. "The threat. I would bet my life it's that bastard Pierson!"  
  
"But can't we just leave New York?" Kathleen asked. "My uncle Martin lives in Pittsburgh; you're guaranteed to find work there."  
  
Daniel was slowly beginning to lose his temper. "It won't be any different there than it is here," he said harshly. "What's the point? We need to go somewhere far away, where we can begin all over again."  
  
Kathleen drew a hand to her head and closed her eyes, completely exasperated and feeling as though she was losing this fight.  
  
"Listen," Daniel said a bit calmer. "If we leave the country just think of everything we can see and do and experience. It'd be a fantastic adventure. And we wouldn't be trapped in this suppressive environment Kathy. Just think how wonderful that would be."  
  
There was a poignant silence in which Kathleen did not respond. Finally she opened her eyes and stared at her husband. "I'll follow you Danny," she said softly, "anywhere you like. But don't ever think, even in your wildest dreams that I will forgive you for this. You're asking my to do something that is incredibly hard, something I have reservations against doing, but I will go with you. I promise you that."  
  
Daniel looked into her eyes, saying, "You won't regret this Kathy, I swear it."  
  
Kathleen broke the gaze and turned onto her side, away from Daniel. "I want to sleep now," she said quietly, and without another word, shut her eyes. A few minutes later she heard Daniel rise and leave the room. Silently, she began to weep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She's agreed to go," Daniel told Bridget when he came back from seeing Kathleen.  
  
"Oh?" Bridget said in a strangled voice. "How nice. Have you decided what to do with your child?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, pulling out a chair and seating himself across the table from Bridget. "We're taking Will with us."  
  
Bridget stared at him with large, sad eyes. "He'll die if you take him now. He's not strong enough to make a long voyage."  
  
"But we have to take him with us," Daniel insisted. "He's our son. Kathleen could never leave him."  
  
Bridget pounded her fist on the table. "Damn it Danny," she growled, "you just can't. I'm telling you he'll die on that voyage. Full grown, healthy men often don't make it through long sea voyages. You can't possibly believe a newborn, weak baby stands the remotest chance."  
  
A long pause persisted after that until Daniel finally said, "Well then what do you suggest I do Bridget? Stay here? If I do that we'll all die."  
  
"Don't leave the country then," Bridget said, enunciating each word in a cold voice. "He certainly has a better chance of surviving a short journey by land than a long journey by sea."  
  
Pressing his hands to his temples Daniel sat in silence for a few moments. He sighed. "Do you honestly believe that?" he asked seriously. "Because," he shut his eyes, "if it's true, I'll stay in America."  
  
Studying her brother, Bridget answered, "Any travel lowers his chances of survival significantly Danny. But in my best judgment, traveling by land would be best."  
  
"Alright then," Daniel said opening his eyes. "We'll stay for Will's sake." But the words were barely out of his mouth when a strangled cry sounded from the next room.  
  
Both Bridget and Daniel raced toward Kathleen's room without a moment of hesitation. Daniel reached the room first and burst in shouting, "What' wrong? What's going on?" Upon seeing Kathleen, however, he was silenced.  
  
Standing across the room from him was Kathleen, holding the baby, tears running down her face. "There's something wrong Danny," she whispered. "There's something terribly wrong."  
  
Daniel crossed the room in four steps and enveloped his wife. Pressing his cheek to her hair he began to murmur soft words. Across the room, Bridget stood, crying softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
William O'Connell was buried three days later having lived only a few short hours. Kathleen had become very sullen and barely spoke to anyone. Her grief engulfed her in a horrifying pain that she could share with no one. She longed for escape.  
  
It was a quiet twilight right after the burial that Kathleen brought up the note and Daniel's plan for the first time since the birth. "We're going soon?" she asked. "Correct?"  
  
Daniel gazed at her in weary confusion. He was nearly as grief- stricken as Kathleen. "Going where?" he said in puzzlement.  
  
"Away," Kathleen said. "We're going away from this place soon, right?"  
  
"But. . . I thought, you didn't want to go," Daniel gasped.  
  
Kathleen twisted her fingers together and felt tears prickling in her eyes. "I need to leave Danny," she said so softly it was barely audible. "I need to get away from here, from everything. And there's still the threat," she added as though it were an afterthought.  
  
"Are you sure?" Daniel asked. "We can go to Pittsburgh if you'd like. Anything, you'd like. I want you to be happy."  
  
Rubbing the tears on her face, Kathleen answered in a choked voice. "Yes I'm sure. I want to leave the country. I want to escape the pain."  
  
Daniel nodded shortly and rose, striding toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To find a way to leave," he said quietly. "You don't have to tell Bridget when she comes home. I can do it if you'd like."  
  
Kathleen shook her head. "I can manage it."  
  
Nodding again, Daniel left.  
  
*****  
  
Special thanks to Marsbar15 for your wonderful review. I greatly appreciate it.  
  
I couldn't help naming Pittsburgh as the alternative place to go, it being my hometown and all.  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading.  
  
~Katie 


	14. Sisters No More

This chapter has been written in honor of three wonderful things in my life.  
  
First, I got in college!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so immensely excited about this it's unbelievable. So consider this chapter a present to myself for getting in!!  
  
Second, it snowed last night. I love snow. I love winter. And though winter comes every year, the snow has been hiding away for quite some time. It never seems to want to stick to the ground, but last night it did. So I'm very happy!  
  
Third, it's Thanksgiving break. I don't have to go to school until next Tuesday, and nothing, absolutely nothing, could make me happier than that.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"Well let's hear it then!" Robert demanded quickly. "What's this brilliant plan of yours?"  
  
Michael grinned. "It's so simple," he explained with deliberate slowness. "Too simple, really."  
  
"Get on with it," Robert protested loudly.  
  
Rubbing his hands together Michael began to talk. "All we have to do is go back to the place Robert crashed and find the driver."  
  
"That's your plan?" Robert asked indignantly.  
  
"Let me finish!" Michael said gleefully. "We can take the driver and put him inside of the transport, where you were Robert, and it will seem as though you were killed in the accident. No one will think any more of this whole nasty affair."  
  
"Do you really believe that will work?" Malai questioned him.  
  
"Of course," Michael said. "As soon as he's dead the controversy will disappear. No one will care who killed James as long as the culprit is dead. Robert's name might not even make it to England's papers."  
  
Robert studied Michael skeptically. Something seemed off in explanation of how nicely things were going to work out. "Well then," he said after a moment, "let's go back and get things sorted out now."  
  
"No," Michael said fervently. "I'll take care of it on my own. I think you two should get out of here before the day really begins. The sooner you're out of the country the better."  
  
"But we have to find Fajop," Malai protested, "and make sure he can take Lucria safely."  
  
"Don't worry," Michael said. "I'll take care of Lucria. I've grown rather fond of her myself." He ruffled her hair affectionately and she sent him a strange look.  
  
Malai hesitated. "Would you mind very much Lucria?" she asked. "You could come with us too, if you'd like."  
  
Lucria looked from Michael to Malai and back again. She shook her head slowly. "I'll stay here," she said quietly. Malai's heart fell a bit; she had a queer feeling in her that told her Lucria was upset with her for some reason. She wished, more than anything right now, that she had more time to delve into whatever was troubling her sister. But time was the one thing she did not have.  
  
"It's settled then," Robert said in a tone that was laced with conviction. He clapped Michael on the back. "You're the best friend I could have Michael." He grinned. "Write us as soon as you can; you know my sister's address?"  
  
"Of course," said Michael.  
  
With a mix of fear and regret and excitement tingling in her blood Malai hugged Michael briefly and then bent to embrace her youngest sister. Lucria held her for only a moment before stepping back. Fighting tears, Malai found Robert's hand and without another word they started down the street.  
  
Right before they turned a corner, Robert paused and hollered, "Take good care of the horse. She saved my life!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucria felt as though she were a shadow no one paid any attention to. She had felt this way her entire life, but lately it had been especially horrible.  
  
Months ago, when Malai had first informed them of her daring plan of escape, Lucria had been ignored so blatantly she had given up trying to tell anyone what she wanted. It didn't matter to her that their father wouldn't let them be Egyptian. She found the English lessons to be actually quite interesting though she had never, and would never, admit it to her siblings.  
  
So the plan had proceeded without a word from Lucria. No one chose to listen to her when she did say something, so she had just remained a silent bystander. She had been sure that in the end she could go through with it. She'd still be, after all, with her brothers and sisters, and they were the most important people in her life. Only her father would be absent, but Lucria knew it was absurd to point this out. He was the reason they were fleeing.  
  
So, just as Lucria had been able to accept the inevitable, the two Englishmen had shown up at their home. On the day they were escaping, no less, and Lucria's world had fallen to pieces.  
  
She lost her brothers and one of her sisters that night. Because the Englishman had fouled up Malai's plan. And because of that, Lucria was very angry with him. The only reason she finally come to terms with the plan was because she'd still have most of her family. But now, now this man had loused it all up.  
  
So Malai formulated a new plan, with the help of the man, and decided to execute it the following night. "Don't worry," Malai had explained, "we'll be with our family again in just a few short months."  
  
But Lucria did worry. She hadn't wanted to leave her home at all, let alone with only one of her siblings and the man who had ruined the plan would have kept them together. Inevitably, in Lucria's mind, she knew she had to turn back and go home. She had known, in her heart, that if Malai showed up without her, her brothers and sisters would come search for her at home and they could all be a family together again. So the moment the man and Malai had their backs turned, Lucria had decided to run for it. What she hadn't expected was for the other man to show up.  
  
Lucria had watched as the new presence struck down the man and felt a wave of terror as he descended on Malai and she saw Malai strike him down. She knew then, that if Malai were to be caught, she'd never be reunited with her whole family again. So Lucria did the only thing she found instinctive; she ran home to tell her father so he could save Malai.  
  
But that had resulted in nothing but a new kind of pain. One Lucria never wanted to speak of.  
  
The man was arrested soon afterward.  
  
And soon after that, Malai returned home, with a new man. Together, she and Michael had dealt with Lucria's father, the one she no longer knew, and rescued her.  
  
Malai had been shocked, Lucria realized, and sad when Lucria confessed to telling Father the man had hurt James, not Malai. It startled Lucria and she had wanted to make her sister feel better, but within seconds she was forgotten again.  
  
And, speaking to Michael as though Lucria didn't exist, Malai had decided to turn herself in, the exact thing Lucria had feared so vividly that she had run home to her father.  
  
Lucria had grown very angry with her sister. She had clearly explained her plight to Malai. All the reasons she had told on the man and her fear of separation. Or, at least, she had tried to. She found herself ignored once again as soon as she had confessed.  
  
Michael had been kind to Lucria throughout their short journey. Lucria liked him well enough, especially when he tried to convince Malai not to turn herself in, but he too ignored her in the end.  
  
The man had reappeared, as if by magic, on a very pretty horse. And, as the three adults began talking as though Lucria weren't there, she smiled sweetly at it.  
  
The next thing she knew, all the decisions had been made. Malai and the man were leaving Egypt, leaving Lucria, leaving the family, and it had all been Michael's idea. Lucria felt irritated with him, but not as irritated as she was with Malai. Looking at Malai, her face full of love and excitement, Lucria realized she didn't care about the family at all. She just wanted to go off gallivanting with the man. Lucria felt a sudden hatred for her sister. Malai had forced them all to follow the plan. Malai had messed up the plan and gotten them separated in the first place. Malai had run off with the man and had hurt another man. And Malai was now the one leaving forever. She had destroyed their togetherness.  
  
So when Malai asked Lucria if she wanted to go with her and the man, Lucria had refused with a steadfast anger that began in her heart and burst forth in her dark eyes. She'd stay with Michael, who would help her find her other siblings and be happy with her real family.  
  
Malai had betrayed her.  
  
Lucria, so often ignored, so often forgotten, there vowed to forget Malai.  
  
"Who needs her?" she whispered to the horse as she lovingly hugged its neck, a few minutes after Malai had departed. "We'll be fine without her. All of us. Together."  
  
And she and Michael rode off together.  
  
Lucria would not see her sister again for years, and even then, the bitter resentment she felt refused to die once they were reunited.  
  
It was the end of a sisterhood.  
  
*****  
  
Notes:  
  
I did not plan that part with Lucria at all. I finished writing the part with Robert and Malai and I was going to end it there, until I realized just how short the chapter would be. So I was trying to think of how to make it longer without spoiling how I wanted the chapter to end and this portion with Lucria sprang into my head. I really enjoyed writing it; a new POV was a fun turn of events. Let me know what you thought.  
  
The only trouble I had with the end of Lucria's section was how to explain that Lucria never forgave Malai, even after many years. At first I was just going to say they never saw one another again, but I've been toying around with ideas for a sequel of sorts, and in it I might have the characters return to Egypt. I didn't want to spoil continuity to serve Lucria's grudge, so I chose to say what I said instead. Just to note, I'm not exactly sure how the sequel will go, if there even is one. But why take the risk of limiting myself.  
  
Anyway, I really enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Please review; I'd greatly appreciate it.  
  
More to come. . . 


End file.
